Sneaking Around
by BellaCullen04
Summary: Edward and Bella are caught in a precarious position by Charlie. How will the couple handle it when they are forbidden to see each other? Rated M for future chapters and many future lemons. NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP! PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking Around

Takes place towards the end of New Moon/Early Eclipse, after Edward comes back

**I own nothing... I wish I was as genius as Ms Meyers.**

BPOV

'_Why are there always so many more dishes to do when I'm in a hurry? _I thought to myself as I quickly rushed through cleaning the skillets and plates and steak knives from the steak dinner I'd just prepared for Charlie and myself. My father was now in the living room watching the game on TV; completely engrossed in the men on the screen bashing into each other and chasing the small pigskin ball. When Charlie watches TV, I'm pretty sure the rest of the house could crumble—as long as it didn't fall in between the recliner and the set, he probably would just take care of it later.

I couldn't be mad at Charlie long though, because my thoughts kept drifting to the auburn haired god waiting for me upstairs in my room. Things had been tense between Edward and Charlie since the Cullens moved back to Forks. Charlie still had not forgiven Edward for leaving me along in the forest in a moment of really stupid judgment on his part. Charlie had definitely not forgiven Edward or Alice for taking me away for a few days without parental consent, when unbeknownst to Charlie, I'd actually been international. Charlie definitely could not forgive Edward for still holding on to my heart, which was only now whole again, since Edward came back into my life.

I finished scrubbing the last steak knife, mumbled a quick goodnight to Charlie—to which he grunted a response that sounded something between good night and on the next commercial. I quickly jogged up the stairs. When I got to the top stair, my foot somehow missed the step and I fell face first to the floor. No injuries—except to my pride. I knew there would be no hiding that misstep from my boyfriend, Edward who would probably be lying sprawled out on my bed.

"You okay Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Yeah dad—you know me...I'll have a bruise" I gathered myself up, tried to convince my cheeks to return to a normal color, then opened the door to my room.

Just as I had guessed, Edward lay across my bed thumbing through a history notebook that had been sitting on my desk. What I hadn't been prepared for..and truthfully I never was prepared for.. was how gorgeous he looked doing something so monotonous. How is it that his hair can look so messy, but still so perfectly groomed? How is it that he places his limbs in such a way that a snapshot from any angle could easily compete for a national ad campaign for a men's fragrance. How is it that silly, unoriginal, ordinary me, drew the card to have him laying on my bed, waiting on me. He took my breath away, and any distance between us was too far.

I've had a lot of distance issues since Edward left me, thinking he was protecting me. I don't like to be away from him for any period of time. I sometimes worry that I'm suffocating him. One day he will just realize that I'm not good enough. I don't know what I'd do if he left me again. I have a difficult enough time being apart while I have human moments or while I waste time sleeping or while I spend time with Charlie or Jacob. Hours at the most—but they seem magnified tremendously to me. The moments we do have together seem to fly by too quickly. The moments his lips are on mine are even shorter. I long for the day when he'll concede his inward battle and realize that I want him for my life and that's the only thing I need.

"Did you have a nice trip?," he grinned his crooked grin at me barely looking up from the history notebook.

"HA HA very funny.." I pretended to pout at him. "So where is the bruise going to be?" He replied.

"Probably just a moderate purple bruise on to the shin. No need to call the doctor."

In a movement so fast, Edward had scooped me up and placed me on my bed.

"I'm the one who's been to medical school a few times; I'll be the judge of that." I tried to contain my blush as he rolled my jeans up to above my knee and examined my shin. I shivered slightly at his cool touch as his fingers brushed my exposed skin. I rose up slightly on my elbows to examine the damage; sure enough a purplish blotch was beginning to form on my shin.

"Hmm Bella... you have to start taking better care of yourself! But as for the medical analysis, I think you'll survive," he grinned at me, my leg still draped over his lap.

He leaned over and placed a quick kiss to my bruised leg before returning it to the bed and going to sit in my chair.

I gathered my things and headed to the bathroom for my nighttime rituals of brushing my teeth (really thoroughly), having a shower, washing my hair, and double checking that every inch of my legs were shaved just in case I could somehow feign sleeping and push myself closer to Edward than he would normally allow.

When I came back into my room, Edward had turned down the covers for me and was waiting in my twin bed. I looked at the man laying there in the glow of my bedside lamp, and thanked my lucky stars vowing to find a four leafed clover the next day just to be on the safe side before snuggling into the arms of the man I'll love for the rest of eternity. His arms wrapped around my body gently. After being without them for so long, I felt like a part of me was finally back in place. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw line. "I missed you this evening. We need to somehow repair things between you and my father." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I've been listening in to Charlie's thoughts, and I'm not quite sure we're at the chummy point where he's planning on taking me fishing and telling me stories from the good old days. He's still holding a pretty big grudge against me right now. It might be best for us to give him some more time."

"Whatever you think is best Edward, I just wish I could spend more time with you," I said coyly before twisting in his arms to nuzzle closer to his neck, placing a few sweet kisses along his collarbone right above where his t-shirt began. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

I was rewarded when he let out a small groan and leaned down to capture my lips with his own. The kiss started slow—a quick feathery peck, then another, then another, I leaned up more pressing my lips more solidly against his as I felt him grip my sides and pull me closer to him and our lips tangled passionately. I needed to feel him closer to me. I pressed my warming body to his cold one more, trying to feel as much of him as possible. I felt him moan against my lips, and knew that once again I'd pushed too far. He pulled away gently, placing a delicate kiss on my lips. My chest rose and fell with my emotions. Edward's eyes traveled down my body to my leg, which of its own accord had wrapped itself around his hip. I must have turned thirteen shades of red and I was suddenly aware of Edward's smirky grin peering down at me. I leaned up ready to kiss him again.

The door jerked open, "Bells, can you make lasa.." I heard Charlie's voice before I could react at all. Charlie looked at me, and then looked at Edward, and then to my complete mortification, he looked at my leg wrapped coyly around Edward. I thought my face could turn red---Charlie's can turn redder, except his redness wasn't the result of embarrassment.

**To be continued! I love reviews. What will they do now that Charlie's caught them? How will Charlie react? What would have happened if Charlie hadn't come in?? Why didn't Edward hear Charlie walking towards the room? Sorry to leave y'all with a cliffy but I had to get some of this story down before it left my head! I plan on updating often and if you've read my other story, you know they tend to be lemony goodness! Please review, it makes me want to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. If I could come up with characters as wonderful as Edward, I would never leave my own imagination.

**A/N So I know, no hotness yet. I promise its coming! I have to build up the storyline first though and it's just so much fun to write! Believe me though, I'm a big fan of the lemon so get ready, they'll be here soon! I need reviews though to make sure that people are actually interested in this plot line! Let me know I'm not wasting my time writing! Also, if you want some lemons in the mean time (I'm thinking I'll get a little more hot in the next two chapters of this story), please check out my other story, "Don't Get Caught". Its full of sexy goodness. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

EPOV:

Her lips feel so soft against my hard ones. I love their texture as they sweet back and forth against my own. My little minx, always wanting more, is twisting her body around mine. She has to know what she does to me.

The moments when we were apart were torturous. Now that I can freely hold her in my arms again, I suffer a different kind of torture. I want her. I want her desperately. My self-control wanes every day. Before. I could handle a kiss. Then. Sometimes when we kissed my mind didn't even wander to how her bare skin would feel beneath my touch. I hadn't even imagined at that point how her little moans and sighs would intensify so much more if only I could trust myself to lose control with her. Before. I hadn't allowed myself to be a man wanting a woman. The time apart cured me of that. Two days after leaving her. ..who am I kidding..two hours after leaving her, I missed her. When night fell, the feeling became even more intense because I wasn't used to passing the 8 hours without her in my arms. When I thought I'd lost her forever, and that I would never again feel her silky lips healing my cold ones, I died inside. I hated myself at that point for never giving her physical proof of how much she meant to me. When she stormed back into my life, I vowed I would show her. Still though, I know I have to be careful, but she makes it so damn hard (literally.) When I give her an inch, she tries to take a mile. She doesn't realize that I'm doing this to protect her. She doesn't realize that if I wasn't so incredibly in love with her, her chastity would have been tossed out the window quicker than Alice can find a new dress at Nordstroms. She doesn't realize that it's the most difficult when she puts these images in my head, like she has done this time, with her leg wrapped around me; my sex almost touching her sex. I'm lost in her—completely lost—and I would give anything to make her never feel a moment of sadness or loneliness again. She's leaning up to kiss me again. Focus on composure Edward. Focus on taking it slowly…..

OH NO!!! Even my vampire speed isn't fast enough to pull me from my lusty haze and prevent what is happening. Charlie looks at Bella, looks at me, and then looks at Bella's leg wrapped around my body. I don't even have to be a mind-reader to know what he's thinking and how dead I would be, if I weren't already technically dead. I look at Bella who for the first time under my gaze is not blushed, but pale white. Charlie however seems to be making up for the color that's left Bella's cheeks. His head is so red that I'm beginning to worry the man will have a heart attack.

Brain waves returning to my head, I move Bella's leg from around my waist and start to sit up so that he can at least see that we have clothes on. I'm not sure this will help at all since its still way past the visiting hours that have been established in the house, oh yeah, and the fact that he had no idea that I frequented Bella's bedroom in the night. I can't imagine that the fact that my, ahem.., body hasn't quite yet calmed down is much helping the case either.

"Charlie, let me explain," I start. Okay now how am I going to explain this to the angry father? _Your daughter is a seductress_ doesn't seem like a good option. _She can't sleep without my arms wrapped around her _also isn't sounding too great when I'm considering my target audience. I have to protect my Bella from his anger.

"I'm waiting, young man, to know what possible honorable excuse you could have for being in my daughter's bedroom at this hour," Charlie demanded.

Bella's eyes couldn't look up. I don't think she'd met her father's gaze since his appearance at the door requesting lasagna. I could feel her body tensing up next to mine and it took all of my self-control not to pull her near me and kiss her senseless to get her to calm down. Again…I don't think that would help this situation.

"Sir, I love your daughter. At school today, she mentioned to me that she has been having nightmares. I came over this evening to check on her just to make sure she is calm before she sleeps so she won't have more nightmares." I scanned Charlie's mind to see if any of this was working.

_(Charlie's thoughts) Does this kid really think I'm buying any of this? He's hurt her before, why would he be so concerned now. I'm sure he wanted to check on her, but I don't want to know what he was checking on her. _

So Charlie wasn't taking the bait. Maybe if I throw something about school in. I quickly grab the history notebook off the bed. "Oh yeah, and I also came to make sure Bella has her history notebook. She left it at my house yesterday!" Bella tenses up more against me.

"BELLA, YOU WERE AT EDWARD'S HOUSE YESTERDAY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ANGELA WITH HER HOMEWORK. SO NOW YOU'RE LYING? THIS BOY IS NOTHING BUT A BAD INFLUENCE. I'm sorry. I have no other choice but to put my foot down. You are living under my roof. You've proven that you can't abide by the rules since this boy came back, so the boy goes. You are not allowed to see each other anymore."

Bella met her father's stare now and the tears started to pour out of her eyes. Charlie was not the slightest bit sympathetic at this point. A quick scan of his mind showed me that he really felt he was protecting his little girl and he really hated me.

"EDWARD, I would like you to leave now, unless you'd like me to get my gun and do target practice on your ass."

My angel is crying. How can I leave her when she's crying like this? I looked down at her, hoping she would see in my eyes that this will all blow over, that nothing in this world could keep me from her. That I love her and that she is my world. Her eyes breeze up to meet mine, but no sooner do they meet, but her father has me by the collar and is trying to shove me towards the door. I fight back my inner demon and allow Charlie to drag me out, chorused by Bella's hysterical sobs.

Charlie seems too enraged to even notice that my car isn't there. Let's hope he stays oblivious to the fact that I had no intention of leaving his daughter that night. I run to the closest tree near Bella's window and hear her screaming at Charlie that he's ruining her life. That he should remember how her soul falls apart when I'm not there. That he can't possibly love her if he thinks this will be good for her. I wish I shatter the glass and carry my Bella away, but her relationship with her father is important. No matter those feelings she's feeling in anger, she loves him dearly. They need each other. They need to work this out. Charlie is trying to explain, but my stubborn Bella won't hear anything of it.

"Bella, there are going to be some new rules in this house.

1) You are not to be in the house unsupervised. For nights when I have to work late, we will arrange for a place for you to stay, with adult supervision. That place will not be the Cullen household.

2) Your bedroom door is to remain open for the time being.

3) You are not to see Edward Cullen outside of school.

I know you think I'm being harsh Bells, but honestly, I just don't want you to make a mistake that's going to hurt your bright future. I know how it feels..."

"No you don't... you could never know. GET OUT," screamed my Bella.

It was like a thousand bullets crashing into my chest; watching her in so much pain.

Charlie got up and left the room, leaving a crying Bella on her bed looking like her world was over. I couldn't resist, I reached over and tapped on the window panes. Charlie was still standing outside of Bella's door, so I knew we had to be quiet. She came to the window quickly opening it. I was poised with my finger over my lips in the standard sign for be really quiet. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you more than life. I love you more than blood. I love you more than being. Please know that I will do whatever I can to fix this and that even when we're apart, I will always been thinking about you and loving you and when all this blows over, we'll be more in love than ever. Please cut Charlie some slack. He's trying to do right by you. This will blow over. I'll have Alice check the future just to double-check. I'll see you at school tomorrow, my love." I brushed a quick kiss to her lips and then jumped down and headed home for the longest 8 hours of my undead life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Once again. I own nothing. If I owned Edward Cullen, Rob Pattinson would be doing his sexy dance for me right now. Unfortunately, he's not.

EPOV

Waiting is one of the more annoying aspects of being a vampire. Our kind fights nature when we try to take things slowly. We are built to be able to get anything we want. So this moment right now, leaning against the Volvo, waiting for Bella after being apart from her the entire night, is torturous to me. I would never admit it to my love, but I've grown a bit sentimental towards her clunky truck and the noises it makes when pulling into the parking lot. They have become music to my ears because I know that the clunky truck delivers my Bella to me and for that I honor that ridiculous vehicle. Today, the clunky truck is nowhere in sight or sound.

"You all should go ahead in, I'm going to wait for Bella," I directed Alice and Jasper, who had been waiting with me for the final piece in our family puzzle.

Alice was leaning with her back against the Volvo. Jasper had his arms placed on either side of her tiny shoulders. She was playing with his hair. I try to give my siblings privacy in their thoughts, but Jasper's were coming through so clearly and were so touching that I grasped on to them. He's thinking that after all this time; he still can't believe that she chose him. His eyes are looking deep into hers and he's pained by the idea of having to tear his eyes away for even the short few moments it would take to walk to class. Alice moves briefly to lean up and kiss his lips. Jaspers thoughts become a lot less PG in their kiss so I give them their privacy. I know what he's going through. Except Jasper is the luckier man today, because his mate is in his arms. My arms are vacant where they should be full. I've always questioned how I could be so lucky. I've even questioned the fates as to what I, a monster, did to deserve Bella in my life. Eventually I stopped questioning it though, because no matter what reason she came to me, she did, and now I can't possibly envision my life without her—which brings me back to the current state. Her truck is no where around. That finalizes it; I'm going to her house to look for her.

I pick up my book bag, ready to run into the woods.

_I'm going to kill him._

Whoa that was a strange thought to hear. I glance around quickly and know immediately where the thought came from as I finally see my Bella, getting out of the police cruiser looking like she spent the whole night crying. My heart jumps. I want nothing more than to run up and grab my Bella and rock her and soothe her to sleep. However, the death glare that is coming from her father prevents my plan. Bella looks at me with pained eyes, as her and Charlie advance on me.

"Edward, I'd appreciate it if you'd go along on your way and leave my daughter alone," Charlie was really holding back the thoughts flying through his head. Bella's eyes found mine and for a moment I found heaven, except her eyes were so sad. Charlie walked Bella into the school and to her first class before finally leaving the school.

Thankfully, I don't think Charlie realized that Bella and I have all of our classes together. I rush to History, all of the sudden eager to hear the teacher drone on about war after war. I get to class and can finally talk to my Bella. I rush to my normal seat, right next to hers, quickly grabbing her hand in my own as I sit down.

"How are you doing, love? I am so sorry about all of this. I should have heard him coming. I was just distracted," I immediately started pouring out to her. Her cheeks pinked at the memories of our kisses the previous night.

"It's not your fault Edward. We should have been more careful. I just got so used to having normal oblivious Charlie around. And well… I was distracted too. But what are we going to do now? Charlie has all of these rules to prevent us from seeing one another. I can't go through that again. I can't be without you. I need…" Her words were cut off by the teacher starting our class. I grabbed a piece of paper and started a note.

_Bella, my heart, _

_We'll make it through this. I'll do anything to see you and spend time with you. To kiss you for 1 minute, I would gladly run 50,000 miles. Despite what you may think Bella, I need you too, desperately. I promised you I'd be here for as long as you wanted me to be. I plan on making right on that promise. _

_With all that I am, _

_Edward_

I passed her the note when the teacher turned to write something on the chalk board. Her cheeks turned pink as she read it and to my utter delight she smiled for the first time since our intimate moment had been broken up the previous night. She folded up the note gently, slipping it into her bag, and her smile stayed on her face. I put that smile there. I did that. I thought proudly. The bell rang signifying that Bella and I were to go to our next class. I grabbed her hand tightly as soon as I could and we spilled out into the halls. I practically dragged her through the halls, almost bordering on non-human speeds to one of the back halls where the band stores their equipment. I needed to kiss her for just a moment to relieve some of the stress and pain that had been forced down upon her because of my lack of attention the previous evening.

I pulled her in between two large cases, so that we were somewhat hidden from the few freshman who had lockers on the hallway. I brushed her hair out of her face gently, her face pushing itself against my touch as if gaining its energy. "I didn't get to kiss you goodnight last night," my voice came out deeper than I'd predicted as I ran my lips over her forehead. "And I couldn't sleep a wink as a result," replied my angel. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" No sooner had I said the words, but she pushed herself up towards me, catching me off guard in a delightful way. Her lips crashing into my own. Our lips battled as if they had been missing their energy sources and finally found them again. My body came alive in that brief moment and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close, her body warming me instantly. My tongue ran itself along her lower lip, pleading with her to allow it entrance. She pulled away surprised. This is usually where in my foolish past; I had stopped things, worried that I couldn't control my lust for her blood. This time though, my senses were thinking irrationally. I had been apart from her too long and I needed her, like she needed me. She looked up at me with a playful look in her eye, before grabbing my neck forcefully and dragging my head back down so our lips could dance again. I lost track of time and space in those moments kissing Bella. When she nibbled at my bottom lip, I thought I had died and somehow found my way to heaven. It was my turn to pull back surprised. My unworthy hands stroked up and down her sides, hating the cotton blend that kept me from her silky skin. Our tongues danced, rolling together, massaging each other frantically, as if this was their last tango, when really it was their first. She moaned against the onslaught.

"EDWARD. Earth to Edward" What was that annoying sound interfering with my moment of heaven?

"EDWARD!" I felt a strong hand grip at my shoulder, pulling me away from Bella.

"What could you possibly want Alice at this exact moment that couldn't wait?" I replied, pulling Bella behind me so that she could be embarrassed in private.

"Ms. Kruse will be coming around the corner in 30 seconds, looking for Bella. Apparently Chief Swan tipped her off that you are forbidden to see each other. If she catches you, it will make things very difficult for Bella."

Damn Charlie. I knew he was smart, but I hadn't pegged him as that smart. I gave Bella another quick kiss.

"I'll see you in our next class Bella," before darting away with Alice at vampire speed down the opposite hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Things will be getting a little more mature from this chapter forward so please if you are a kiddie or offended by things of that nature, please turn away now. The M rating applies going forward.**

**Disclaimer: Again..I own nothing. Unfortunately. Why is no one working on a way to turn fictional characters into real life people? That sounds like an outstanding business venture. I just want to pull him out of the book and play with him for a while. Is that too much to ask? Also there is an abbreviated song lyric from WICKED included in the story too.**

BPOV

I tried to calm my breathing slightly at the loss of Edward's lips against my own. Miss Kruse came walking down the hallway with a smug expression on her face. Obviously she thought she was going to catch me, but she hadn't.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing in this hallway? The bell rang 4 minutes ago."

Ugh..think fast Bella. "I thought I dropped my keys here, so I was looking for them. I can't find them so I'll just head on to class."

"Well see that you do, and I will be keeping an eye on you," the evil witch exclaimed menacingly.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the opposite hallway towards Calculus. I entered the door slowly and would probably have succeeded at sneaking in, if my foot hadn't caught on a fan cord and flung me forward, landing in Edward's lap. I guess if there's a place to land that's it. I grabbed around trying to find a way to right myself when I found something significantly hard in Edward's lap. I looked at him confused and then I realized what I'd found and my eyes turned to saucer's. Edward smirked crookedly, before scooting his chair in so that I could take the chair next to his.

"That will be a tardy Miss Swan," said the teacher, Mr. Burch, but I couldn't think of anything except what I'd just discovered. Edward was hard. My innocent Edward. I looked up to his eyes and I could see that he was embarrassed of his current state, but for once, I wasn't. I was turned on by this state of affairs. It made me feel powerful to know that our make-out session in the band hallway had left an impression on him just like it had left me in knots. Now how can we possibly solve this problem for both of us when I can't be alone with Edward and I'm basically on house arrest from Charlie?

An idea formed, I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Swan"

"Sir, I'm not feeling very well. I'm extremely dizzy and nauseous. Would it be alright if I went to the nurse's office?"

Edward looked at me concerned.

"That will be fine Miss Swan," the teacher replied.

"Sir—I'd like to escort Miss Swan. I'm worried that she may faint in the hallway and need help."

Mr. Burch took the bait and allowed Edward and I to leave together. I was distinctly aware of Edwards's concerned eyes glancing over me as we walked down the hall. "It's all of this stress Bella. It's not good for your fragile body. I could kill myself for causing all of these problems."

We turned the corner walking down a very vacant hall; I pulled Edward into a random alcove swiftly. I leaned up and whispered against his surprised lips. "Edward—let's get one thing straight, the only thing wrong with me is that I want you so badly right now. " Edward pulled away and looked around, obviously trying to find somewhere more discreet where we could continue this...uhh...conversation. His eyes sparkled as an idea formed and he pulled me across the hall quickly and through a side door.

I looked around the room with large curtains and stage props and realized with amusement that we were in one of the wings of the auditorium stage. I was about to laugh loudly when Edward put a finger to my lips and I heard a voice singing that was not Edward's or mine.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight..." the music drifted from the stage and I could see that the drama class was practicing a scene from the musical, WICKED.

"Don't worry; they won't come over here, while they are rehearsing." He pulled me back into a corner of the wing that was hidden by red velvet curtains. "Now, my sweet Bella, what reason on earth could you have had for interrupting my education and pulling me along with your little white lie?" He pulled himself up so he was sitting on a stage box, bringing me to rest in between his thighs. His arms wrapped around my body tightly; tracing a line up and down my spine.

"Well you see, I felt your…uum.. .self…when I fell in class and I realized we are kind of in the same position." I leaned up to brush my lips against his. "And I don't think I can focus on the square root of an imaginary number when all I can think about is how it feels when you kiss my neck, and what could have happened if Charlie hadn't barged in last night." I blushed fiercely at my confession.

Edward wrapped his hands around my face and looked deep in my eyes, before turning my head to the right. He began slowly licking and kissing my neck, placing small nibbles along my collar bone and sucking fiercely. I moaned softly. He is driving me crazy. "You're driving me crazy," I whispered roughly in his ear as my body pressed against his instinctually. My fingers twisted in his hair bringing him closer to my flesh.

He kissed back up to my ear lobe and tugged it gently with his teeth. "Bella, last night, before we were interrupted, I was thinking that maybe it would be possible for us to try some things. Test the waters a bit and make sure that we can be together fully."

My heart jumped into my throat, my voice came out rather high pitched, "You mean...?"

"I'm not quite sure if I can handle that yet, but maybe we can advance a little bit past the kissing stage." He whispered, kissing back down to the spot on my collar bone, before tracing circles and then sucking in roughly.

My breath hitched and I was surprised out how my voice had changed even higher,

"What do you mean, a little past..?"

Instead of words, Edward slowly kissed from my collar bone to my shoulder, softly moving the cloth out of the way; he kissed and nibbled along my bra strap, before moving sliding it down my arm. He moved to the other side, paying the same delicate attention to my skin on that side, which felt like it was on fire beneath his lips. He reached behind me, releasing the catch on my bra, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled away from me looking deep in my eyes with a teenage boyish cocky grin on his face. He was obviously proud of his handiwork.

"That was pretty good for someone who's never removed a bra before huh?" He looked so happy with himself that I blushed and placed five short kisses along his neck.

"Very impressive. I would expect nothing less than perfection from you though." I gently nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a low moan from deep within his chest. "After all you are so good at everything."

His hands were at my sides now. I could tell he was a little nervous at the new direction our day was taking. I could definitely tell he was a little excited about the events. He was, after all a teenage boy and the evidence of his excitement was poking me in the waist. I reached down and pulled at my shirt and gravity forced his hands to fall on my bare skin. His eyes clouded over as he looked down at my eyes and then his lips were on mine. Gone were the soft gentle kisses. This was about pure passion. His hands traced gorgeous paths along my rib cage-- The coolness bringing a shiver down my spine. His tongue gained easy access to my mouth and probed in and out, finding my tongue, courting it and mating with it. The movement of his hands only my skin was intoxicating and this time he must have garnered up his courage because his hand didn't stop at the top of my ribcage. Instead, he swept his hands over my naked breasts, kneading them gently. My nipples pebbled under his touch and I let out a little hiss of pleasure. I looked into his eyes and I could see that proud sparkle there that he gets when he knows he's done something to please me. He repeated the motion again, but this time his thumbs stopped at the peak of my breasts and traced small circles around the pebbled nubs. I was falling to pieces inside. It felt so good to have him touching me so intimately. And then, he took my right nipple between his thumb and index finger, and twisted it lightly. I lost it then and pulled Edward closer to me; biting down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out and becoming exhibitionists.

All of the sudden I found myself flying through the air, as Edward switched our positions so that I was now sitting on the prop case, with him between my thighs. His erection strained against his pants and I instinctively pushed myself forward to rub against it. Surprising to me, he grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to him, granting me closer access to what I wanted most and providing a nice amount of friction as our bodies started moving against each other through our clothes.

His head disappeared underneath my shirt as he examined his handiwork on my nipples. I was too far gone into lust to be self-conscious when I felt something wet on my nipple and realized that Edward now had it in his mouth sucking on it tightly. I grabbed his hips pulling more against me; hating the clothes for blocking me from what I needed to feel. His mouth switched to the other nipple, sucking it in, twisting it in his mouth and then gently rolling it with his teeth. My head fell back and I felt that I would explode if I couldn't touch more of him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sound of the bell shocked me so that I jumped. Edward too jumped but his head was stuck inside my shirt.

I groaned realizing that this meant the end of our session for the day. School was out for the day and now I had to return to prison to serve my undefined sentence.

**A/N OOOO I'm evil…. I did however give 4 chapters in one day though! That's pretty impressive right? So.. here's the deal. I need reviews. There have been a lot of people subscribing to the story but not very many reviewing! I need ideas. I need suggestions. If you hate something, tell me. If you love something tell me. But please just tell me something!! I'm loving this story, but if I don't get feedback, then I don't know if I can continue writing! REVIEW! You know I can write more chapters quickly, if you review, I'll make it happen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dear Ms. Meyers, I have been really good this year. Can I please have Edward Cullen for Christmas? What? No? That's how the conversation went….so yeah… still don't own the characters.**

**A/N---Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for everyone who added this to your favorites list! I'm just so impressed by everyone. I need more reviews though! I'm enjoying the story, but feedback makes me squeal!**

EPOV—

Charlie had arranged for Bella to head over to Newton's shop after school today since he was working late at the station. So not only could I not be with my Bella, but that ridiculous Mike Newton would be mooning over her all night. A growl formed low in my throat. I hate that kid.

After our interlude today in the stage wings, I couldn't get Bella off of my mind. On the ride home with Alice and Jasper, my mind kept wandering back to the stage and how her breasts had felt beneath my hands. My ears still rang with the gorgeous sound of her mewing as she pushed her hot core closer to my cold one. I mentally vowed to rip that awful bell from the wall for ruining my chances of touching her hot moisture with my hands or better yet my lips. Just the thought made me crazy and I'm pretty sure if my heart still beat, it would have sprang alive. Another certain part of me was still standing alive as well.

"EDWARD…I CAN ONLY ASSUME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT, BUT PLEASE STOP, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GET ALICE TO PULL OVER RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN WAIT IN THE CAR AND I CAN BANG YOUR SISTER SENSELESS ON THE HOOD."

Oops. I'd forgotten where I was and in whose company. Poor Jasper. With so many lusty vampires in one house, I'm sure it wasn't easy being around us sometimes. A quick glance in Alice's head told me that she was all too eager to be banged senseless against the hood. I groaned inwardly at the vivid images.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'll try to keep it under control. Charlie has forbidden us from seeing each other so we've been finding ways to sneak around, but we keep being interrupted at the most inopportune moments."

"That's really lousy Edward. When do you think you'll see her again?" Jasper questioned.

"Well today she's at Newton's store, I'm thinking I will go over and watch her there, just to make sure she's okay," I replied.

"You know Edward, you get more stalker-like every day," joked Alice as she pulled over the car to let me hop out to run back to town.

I ran fast to Newton's store, even by vampire speed. Every moment Bella was out of my sight was a moment too long.

When I got there, I stealthily peered through the back window. I could hear Miss Newton prodding Bella for information about what on earth she had done to get Charlie to put her on the simulated house arrest.

"I'm sorry Miss Newton; I just prefer not to talk about it. Is there anything I can help you with around the store."

Miss Newton was all too eager for the free help and handed Bella a broom and asked her to sweep the shop. I watched Bella push around the broom. She seemed as if her mind was in another place and I could only hope that it was in the same place that mine was. Her tongue darted out and swept across her lips and that one small movement was enough to bring my erection back to the forefront of my mind.

"Bella dear can you take this cardboard out back to the recycling bin?" Miss Newton's voice intruded my thoughts. Now was my chance to snag a moment with Bella. I leaned casually against the wall. Bella walked out in her own daze and I grabbed her arm quickly spinning her so that her back was against the brick and my hand was against her mouth preventing her scream that was probably bubbling right below the surface. Her eyes panicked and I immediately regretted the element of surprise.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to surprise you…in the dark alley. Oh how after living for so many years can I still be so stupid? Bella, my love, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Finally after a few moments where I was afraid she'd gone into shock, her eyes adjusted to the dark and realized that it was me. She grabbed her hands free and they went to my neck and for a moment I was afraid Bella was going to try to strangle me for scaring her, but instead she grabbed my neck, crashing my lips into hers passionately.

"I've been thinking about you all evening Edward. I miss you. I hate to be apart." She mumbled into my lips whenever she needed a breath.

My arms wrapped around her tightly protecting her from the cold brick wall behind her. I rubbed my hands up and down her back as we kissed, remembering fondly their path from earlier in the day. Bella's arms followed a similar path along my back, pulling me closer with every stroke as I moved to kiss along her neck. I came to a point right above her collarbone and prepared to kiss her there, in my favorite place. "Oh... Bella, do you have any makeup with you?"

"No, why?" She replied.

"Well don't get mad, but I think I have indulged myself a little too much right here. You have a bit of a hickey from earlier. I'm not sure that's the way for us to get back in Charlie's good graces."

"I do? " She blushed. "That's actually kind of hot Edward. Don't worry, I have a turtle necked coat with me. I'll just put it on before Charlie comes to get me."

I'm glad she thought the hickey was hot because it turned me on so much to see her marked by me. Well in that case, why do something if you aren't going to do it right. My head dropped to the spot and continued sucking on the little alcove of her collarbone. My arm dipped lower on her back hitting a barrier to her soft skin. Stupid clothes. Always getting in the way. Such intoxicating warmth emanated from her lower half.

"You're so warm, down there…" I moved my hand to the front of her jeans, feeling her arousal through her pants.

"Yeah, well I've spent all day making out with my boyfriend and being interrupted and frustrated. You can touch me if you want to," she wouldn't meet my eyes as she said the last part of her sentence. I could see her face going crimson to match the bricks behind her.

"Oh Bella…." I moaned, capturing her lips again with my own. The mere idea of touching her secret spot was so unbelievable erotic.

I continued my assault on her lips, my hand moving from her back to the front of her pants, drawing gentle lines on her upper thigh, before moving closer to the center and cupping her sex through her jeans. Her sex pushed against my hand seductively and the noise that pushed itself from her lips would have made any man bow down and worship her. I moved my hand back and forth, hoping her jeans could create a good amount of friction. The heat emanating from her center, felt like touching fire and I her scent surrounded me, mesmerizing and pulling me deeper into her spell. I needed to be closer. My right hand moved to the top of her jeans. I brought her eyes up to mine, asking silently for permission. She responded with a passionate kiss that I was sure would leave her lips bruised tomorrow.

I unbuttoned her jeans quickly and pulled down the zipper. I could see the tiny black lace line at the waistband of her panties and I fought back the urge to rip them off of her and take her virginity against the brick wall. My sweet Bella deserved better than that. "These are….nice." I said trying to control my motions and emotions. "Thank Alice, they were a gift."

There were times when Alice's gift was an annoyance and there were times when it was a gift. I would be thanking Alice later. Maybe something from Porche.

I turned my thoughts back to my Bella; looking very much the temptress with her hair rustled, her back arched away from the brick wall and her jeans undone revealing those alluring panties. Her chest rising and falling. Obviously she was as turned on as I was.

I kissed her deeply. My sneaky right hand slipping beneath her jeans to the sheen fabric below. I moved my fingers lower, caressing her through the much thinner barrier of her panties. There was a dampness there and I could smell her arousal coating my fingers.

"Edward—I'm going to combust. I need you. I need you badly. Touch me please." Her words came out breathy as she pushed herself closer to my hand. I began running my fingers along her underwear before venturing inward. I pushed the hated fabric shield to the side and stared at her lower lips, which to my delight were pinking in much the same way her cheeks were under my gaze. I couldn't hold in the growl that fell from lips at the point that my fingers made contact with her silky center. I needed to bring my beautiful Bella release. I suddenly began wishing I'd listened to all the talk from Edward and Jasper about the anatomy of a woman and how to bring her the utmost pleasure. I've been to med school—how hard could this be. I decided to take a distinct trial and error approach. She had liked it when my hand cupped her and provided friction, I could do the same thing here without the barrier. I cupper her sex and moved my hand back and forth. She seemed to like that but when the heel of my hand brushed the nub in the middle of her folds, her eyes shot open and her mouth dropped.

I pulled away immediately. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have tried. I'm so selfish" I buried my face in my hands hiding from her in shame.

"Edward Cullen." She jerked my hands away from my face. "What you just did, was the exact opposite of pain. Now do it again."

I looked at her with a healthy dose of shock on my face. Her forceful words were even more of a turn on.

"Oh…, " I mumbled against her hair, returning myself to her body, "you liked that did you?" I tried to control the cocky grin that was spreading from ear to ear. I whispered against her ear, "well then I'll have to do it again." I moved my hand back to her center and found the nub, this time swiping it with my index and middle finger. She clung to me harder, scratching against my impenetrable skin on my shoulders. She bit her lip as I continued my ministrations to her body. I started making slow circles around her bundle of nerves and little whimpers erupted from her mouth and into my shoulder where her lips had been nibbling. I alternated fast circles with slow circles and then changed direction moving my circle in the other way. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she grabbed at me more urgently. I sped up the motions, watching her near her climax. I used my other hand to fondle her breasts, taking her nipple and squeezing it forcefully. She was getting closer and her grip on me was getting tighter; had I been human, she may actually have hurt me. I assaulted her neck k and kissed and licked while continuing bringing her pleasure. All of the sudden her tensed dramatically and her breathing hitched as she bit down into my shoulder finding her release. She trembled in my arms, all of the energy leaving her body limp against me.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much."

"Bella, as much as I'd love to keep holding you right now. Mike Newton is about to walk out here to check on you. He's worried that you got trapped underneath a pile of cardboard. As much as I'd love for him to come out here and see you wrapped around me, I'm pretty sure they'd tell Charlie, so I'm going to go. I'll come kiss you goodnight at your window this evening. I love you darling." I helped right her body to her feet. I was a little worried because her knees seemed awfully wobbly. I zipped up her pants and buttoned them reluctantly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before disappearing into the darkness.

REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE! I'M ALSO OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**Dear Miss Meyer, okay okay I know how you feel not wanting to give away Edward. He's making you lots of money and creativity and yada yada, but can I please have Rob Pattinson, in my bed, with a bow.. maybe a blindfold. No? Oh okay then. Yeah I understand.**_** That's how the second conversation went. So yeah… I still own nothing.**

**A/N—Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You're really making me want to continue writing. This story got 2300 hits yesterday. However, I only got 28 reviews. Something's not adding up!! REVIEW PLEASE!! I know you're reading it, just let me know what you like or don't like so I can have some useful feedback!**

**IMPORTANT A/N—For anyone who has seen the movie (okay at this point who hasn't seen the movie)—please disregard the way they had Bella's room set up in the movie. That's not the way I pictured it in my head while I was reading the books. In her room in my head. On one wall is the door, with the head of her bed placed beside it. On the opposite wall is the window that Edward frequents. I think the movie messed up with that part because before she knew Edward watched her, he watched through her window. The way they had it placed in the movie, he wouldn't have been able to see her. I've only seen the movie 3 times though, I may be wrong.**

BPOV

When Mike burst outside, ready to valiantly save me from whatever cardboard related disaster I had gotten myself into, I was still recovering from the impossible. Edward had touched me. Edward had touched me well. And now it was all I could think about. I retrieved the cardboard that had been slung to the wet pavement in our haste. I tossed it easily into the dumpster and followed Mike back into the store and past the counter to the restroom.

No wonder Mike had looked so concerned when he found me outside. I looked a mess. My hair was teased up in the back. My shirt was askew and pulled. My lips were puffy and used. And Edward had given me a purplish bruise on my collar bone. In short, I looked like I had just had the time of my life. I suppose to the casual observer I could have also looked like I'd just been mugged or mauled. I tried to pull my appearance together slightly so that Charlie wouldn't have a heart attack when he saw me. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and readjusted my shirt and undergarments. I grabbed some spray from my bag and gave a quick splash of warm vanilla sugar, before exiting the restroom to find Charlie walking through the door. I avoided his gaze and went to quickly retrieve my coat from the store room. I made sure to zip it up enough to cover my hickey gift from Edward. I kind of liked the spot because it reminded me of what had happened.

We rode home in almost silence. I wasn't ready to forgive Charlie yet. I didn't know if I would be ready for quite some time. It hurt to not have Edward around me constantly. It hurt that Charlie didn't trust me. Most of all it hurt that Charlie knows how much it hurts me and yet he's still imposing these ridiculous rules. I'm almost 18. Does he expect me to stay a little girl forever?

"I'm not cooking dinner," It was shameless I know but I wanted to show him how angry I was.

"I didn't expect you to," he replied sternly.

That was it for the conversation with my father; not that Charlie is an overly verbose man anyway, but nine words were all we had spoken since he provided me with his rules.

The ride home seemed longer than normal. When the cruiser pulled up the drive, I quickly hopped out of the car, grabbing my bag, walked into the house and stomped up to my room. I know it's childish, but I was severely pissed at Charlie because more than anything I wanted Edward to be in my room tonight and he couldn't be. After what we had just shared, I wanted to hold him and thank him again. I wanted to reciprocate in some way. Oh wow. I just left him in that state. My poor boyfriend had been sporting a pretty nice erection when he vanished into the night. I'd been so selfish in finding my own release that I hadn't thought about his. Well tonight is shot. I won't get to see him except for our kiss before bed.

I sat down at my computer and tried to focus on the Calculus homework assignment that Alice had texted me. My mind kept drifting; wondering how so much had changed in 24 hours. That train of thought automatically had me zoning out looking at the window; wishing it were yesterday and Edward would be there; ready for bed. A tap on my door frame reminded me it wasn't yesterday. Charlie stepped into my room.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," he started.

"Da...Charlie...I think you've said enough in the last 24 hours about your inability to trust me. I'm not really sure I want to hear more," I coldly replied.

"Bella, I'm your father and whether or not you want to hear more is irrelevant because you're under 18 and living under my roof. So guess what kiddo, you're going to hear more," Charlie's face was growing redder as he spoke the words; obviously trying to remain calm.

"Charlie," I powered that word with as much venom as I could, "how many more days am I going to be 17? And with the way you are being, how many days do you think I'll stay here after I've reached 18?"

That hit hard and I immediately regretted the harshness of my words. He was, after all, just being a father. Charlie turned and walked out of my room, closing my door behind him and breaking one of his own rules. I thought about going after him, apologizing, but was distracted by a small movement outside the window as Edward appeared on the tree outside.

I glided over to the window and motioned to Edward that opening the window would be too loud. I silently cursed myself for not getting any WD-40 while I was in town. Edward smirked at my charades game and then pulled out his cell phone and pointed at it. What on earth was he trying to tell me? My cell phone started vibrating on my desk. I jumped over and snatched it up. One text message from Edward! Oh thank god I don't have to keep charading.

_Text message from Edward: I wish I could hold you right now and tell you everything is going to be better. _

I hit reply and typed, though not as quickly as Edward,

_Text message from Bella: I don't want to talk about it. I think I hurt Charlie pretty badly tonight._

I looked over to the tree. Edward was leaning up against the trunk of it, his feet kicked out in front of him as if he were sitting on a comfy recliner instead of a thin tree branch. Once again, I marveled at his grace and how I got so lucky for him to pick my tree to lounge in. The phone vibrated again

_Text message from Edward: Charlie will forgive you Bella. He loves you very much. He really thinks he's protecting you with all of this. He's actually questioning himself right now; wondering if he pushed too much. Apparently trying to decipher a teenage daughter wore him out. He just passed out on top of the covers with his socks still on._

I smiled at the image, forgetting for a moment that I was supposed to be furious with my father. The image was just too adorable.

_Text message from Bella: You're phone's on vibrate right?_

_Text message from Edward: Yes, why?_

I went to my bed and sat down, trying to imitate his grace, leaning up against my headboard, picked up my phone and dialed his number.

**A/N—I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I'm trying to get as many chapters in before the weekend as I can because I don't think I'll be able to update over the weekend. Please review. I got some good ideas for future chapters that I'm planning on incorporating. Also if you review, I'll try to give you a preview of the next chapter when it's written!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay so a lot of people reviewing have much dirtier minds than me; which can be a good thing! I think I've been shocked into some good new ideas! Much thanks to all who submitted. Thanks for all the feedback too! I will try to keep posting frequently. I'm nowhere near finished with what I want this story to be so there will be many more chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I'm writing fan fiction right now…that probably means Stephenie hasn't given me Edward Cullen for Christmas. Therefore, I still own nothing.

Chapter 7

EPOV

Watching Bella fight with Charlie was agonizing. I hated knowing that her relationship with her father was strained as a result of me. It's just another part of her life that would potentially be better if I hadn't interrupted her normal human existence. But I was past the self-sacrificing point. My selfishness has completely overcome me and I couldn't leave her if she begged me to. I'd stay in the shadows still stealing those glimpses of her and protecting her and keeping her safe.

There are a few pieces of technology over the years that have just amazed me. There are others that I've never really found uses for. In general, I'm not a fan of text messaging. It just seems like another way to take the human interaction out of day to day life. However, tonight I'm continuously grateful for Mr. Text because his invention let me comfort my Bella when she needed it.

My phone vibrated again against my chest (I store my phone in my shirt pocket).

_Text message from Bella: You're phone's on vibrate right?_

_Text message from Edward: Yes, why?_

Bella was looking at me awkward. My phone vibrated again: _**Incoming Call: My Bella **_lit up the screen. What a relief to hear her voice. I quickly pushed the send button eager to hear her voice when she's not screaming at Charlie.

"Hey Edward," she whispered into the phone.

"How are you doing, my love?" I replied in as soothing a tone as I could muster. I was looking into her eyes through the window as we spoke. It was agony having that thin piece of glass between us and knowing that I could shatter it easily and pull her to me, but at the same time knowing I shouldn't.

"I've had better nights. And even when I've had worse nights, they were always made better because I knew you would be waiting for me at night," she replied.

Her words ripped at my heart and I started deeply into her eyes. Breaking the glass was sounding like a better and better option. "Bella, I want nothing more than to pull you into my arms and kiss you until it all disappears. Say the word and this glass doesn't hold a chance against me." She smirked at that. We were going to make it through this. We had to, we just had to be patient, which again, is not a virtue I've been blessed with.

"I'm on such an emotional roller coaster, Edward. After you left at the store, and my knees could finally sustain my weight again, and my breathing returned to being something instinctual rather than something I had to remind myself to do, I was really giddy. But then Charlie came and my giddy feeling went away. Why does he have to be so stubborn? He's not willing to bend at all. He always has to get his way. Doesn't he realize I need you?"

"Love, have you ever thought that maybe that's what has him so scared. I hurt you. You need me and I hurt you. That's been my calling card over the past year. Charlie had to help you pick up the pieces. You needed Charlie. He may be afraid that you don't need him anymore. What's a father's purpose when his little girl relies on someone else?"

"I'll have to think about that one, Edward. I would think Charlie would understand that I'll always need him. Nothing would ever change that. Why can't you just have your arms around me right now?"

"GRWRUGGLE"

"Bella, did Mike implant an alien baby into your stomach when you were preoccupied at the shop tonight?"

"HA HA Apparently my human stomach is hungry, since I was too busy being mean to cook supper tonight. I'm going to go get some food in the kitchen. Promise you'll be here when I get back."

"Bella, I'll always be here."

Bella exited her door and I could hear each footstep softly hit the steps as she walked down to the kitchen. An idea dawned on me. I quickly checked Charlie. He was still sleeping; dreaming heavily about hunting mountain lions. Maybe Charlie and I have more in common than our unconditional love of Bella.

I sprang down from the tree and ran around the house to the back door, which led into the kitchen. I tapped on the window pane. Bella's face jerked up, visibly startled, until she saw it was me. She opened the door softly and relieved and I immediately wrapped my arms around her. It was like my body had its missing piece again. She fit so perfectly with her head leaning into my chest and the top of her head, falling right below my chin so I could smell her glorious strawberry shampoo. Her pulse was racing.

She leaned up and placed a gentle thank-you kiss on my lips. "Don't tell me. You want a turkey sandwich too?" she joked.

I helped her prepare her sandwich and then pulled her into my lap at the table and supervised her eating it. Her stomach calmed down, but her pulse was still racing.

"Bella, are you nervous for some reason? You're heart is going crazy."

She blushed as red as the tomato on her sandwich.

"You really have to ask me that don't you?"

Okay I'm confused. What on earth could be embarrassing her so much?

"Okay, I'm confused. What on earth could be embarrassing you so much?" (In most cases with Bella, I've found direct questions work the best).

She ducked her head into my shoulder, avoiding my eyes. "It's just strange isn't it? I mean you've seen me, like that. You've touched me places no one else has touched. It's just kind of embarrassing to now sit here with you, fully clothed, eating a turkey sandwich."

I gently put my hand under her chin and brought her eyes up level to me. "Bella, I love you. This afternoon was wonderful. It was beyond wonderful to watch you like that and know that I was bringing you such pleasure, but, my love, if all I could have from you were moments like this, sitting and eating a turkey sandwich and looking deep in your gorgeous brown eyes, I'd still be the happiest man to ever walk this earth."

I brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. I leaned in slowly, kissing her lips gently, caressing every millimeter, allowing myself to become entranced by their silkiness. She wrapped her arms gently around my neck, playing with the little hairs at the nape of my neck, twisting them between her fingers. I was hoping she wouldn't feel my manhood which had decided to wake up again against her bottom.

She pushed harder against my lips. Her tongue tracing my lips seductively; taking control of our kiss and increasing the intent of the kiss from sweet to seduction. I'd forgotten so quickly, this is my minx in my arms. Little Edward (don't let the name fool you), down below, hadn't forgotten so easily. He'd been on an emotional rollercoaster all day too. So many ups and downs. But now wasn't the time to think of him. Bella was gaining the upper hand in our kiss and I have to admit, I was drowning away from the propriety buoy and sinking deep into longing. She twisted her body so that she was now straddling my legs. Oh sweet torment, as she deepened our kiss and pushed herself closer to my cock.

She pulled away for a breath as I kissed along her neck up to her earlobe. She buried her head in my chest again, her pulse became urgent again. She was nervous.

"Edward. I was wondering. Would it be alright...umm...what I mean is…ugh…"

"Bella, anything you want darling, just ask. What do you need?"

She kept her eyes closed, but brought her face up to meet mine. "Can I touch it?"

Little Edward (again, don't let the name fool you) jumped at the idea like a puppy jumping for a treat. I groaned against her shoulder. I hadn't wanted to bother her with my physical needs, but since she had suggested it. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Isabella Swan, my soul is yours, my body is yours, my everything is yours. You never have to ask me."

She looked like she'd just won a free trip to the candy store. Her eyes lit up before lowering to my abdomen and her new friend who really wanted to meet her. She kissed my lips one more time before redirecting her attention to my lap. She scooted back on my knees allowing herself access to the button on my jeans. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the button from its loop. She bit her bottom lip as if she was concentrating really hard. I drew in a breath when I felt the warmth from her hands seeping in through my zipper. She looked up at me as if seeking approval, before lowering the zipper slowly. My cock jumped free from its constraints and she drew in a sharp breath at the size of the tent in my boxers.

"He's kind of your biggest fan," I said, smirking, while simultaneously trying to calm myself down and to ease the mood for her.

"I can see that he must be a really BIG fan," she said, trying her hand at sexual innuendo. She reached into the top of my boxers and wrapped her warm little hand around it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. We're going to be great friends." I had to threaten myself with all the bad things that could ever happen to keep myself from growling fiercely when I felt her start to move her hand up and down slowly. My head fall back relishing the feel of her skin against mine. "Bella, you're driving me insane…" I whispered intensely, gripping the sides of the pitiful wooden chair for support. Her eyes lit up; finally registering that I was enjoying it. She leaned forward, licking my ear lobe, before whispering; "Now you know how I felt this afternoon…its good isn't it…" I pulled her away from my ear to my lips and kissed her fiercely. She seemed to like that reaction and began speeding up her movements on my cock. My tongue plunged into her mouth, eliciting a much desired guttural groan from the back of her throat. I could feel myself starting to lose control. As much as I knew we should stop, I couldn't bring myself to pull her hand away. "Bella," I moaned against her lips, "if you don't stop, I'm afraid we're going to have a mess to…" My breath caught as I neared climax. I moaned softly, my eyes closed and my head rolled back. I felt her body shift off of my lap. Good she realized where this was heading. We needed to stop. I tried to calm myself down and force my eyes to open but the pleasure was still there because she hadn't stopped her movements on my dick yet.

Something really warm was coming close to her hand. MY EYES SPRUNG OPEN as her mouth pulled the tip of my dick into her mouth. That's it. Victoria must have come back and killed me because no way was this type of pleasure earthly in nature.

"Bella… oh… Bella, you shouldn't. You don't have…" I couldn't form a coherent thought as her mouth took more of me into the unthinkable warmth. Her silky tongue, caressing it and rolling itself around my hard shaft. I could feel that my climax was eminent. "Bella, I'm going to…you should move away." Instead of moving she sucked my deeper into her throat. I couldn't hold off anymore and I released into her awaiting mouth. Her mouth continued to suck, draining me of all the fluid, and swallowing each drop. Vampires aren't supposed to be tired, but my body collapsed against the back of the chair, pulling her up into my arms.

"Bella, why did you do that? You shouldn't have to do that. I'm a monster for allowing that to take place."

"Hey, shut it Edward, you said it was mine. You can't give me something and then dictate how I will play with it. And I enjoyed that."

Obviously Bella was perfect. There was no other alternative. There was no way to improve her.

"You like that huh? Well wait til you see what I have in store for you Miss Swan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: My friend got me a keychain that says I heart boys who sparkle… since I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen, the keychain is my new best friend.**

**A/N—I need suggestions for ways of helping Charlie and Bella reconcile. Or should Bella just ditch Charlie and move in with the Cullens on the big 1-8. Review me! And tell me what you think!**

BPOV

"You like that huh? Well, wait 'til you see what I have in store for you Miss Swan."

With a movement that was uncharacteristic of Edward, he grabbed both of my butt cheeks pulling me against his body and spinning me so that I was sitting on the edge of the countertop. Edward parted my legs and stood between my spread knees tracing circles on the tops of my pajama short clad thighs.

"I've changed my mind. I decided I am hungry after all," his eyes looked darker than normal as he said those words. A chill ran down my spine. Had I pushed Edward too far? Was tonight going to end my human life?

His mouth was slowly advancing towards my neck. My breath hitched and my face scrunched up preparing for the pain. This is what I had wanted right? To be immortal like him was what I dreamed of. Suddenly all the things I hadn't yet done as a human came playing into my mind. I could feel the cool of his breath falling on my neck now. I had to say something. I wanted this, but maybe tomorrow. Not tonight when I'd just discovered some of the most pleasurable parts of being a living woman.

"Edward…" my voice was no more than a whisper, "what exactly are you hungry for?" I asked, not even sure I wanted to know the answer.

His mouth came in contact with my skin. "Mmmm let's see. I'm hungry for a little bit of your neck." He responded by running his lips along my neck right below my ear. My heartbeat regulated slightly, realizing he was going to bite me, but sped up again when he began placing tiny kisses there. His tongue traced a provocative pathway along the vein in my neck and then his lips skipped along the pathway maddeningly. His hands moved to the edge of my t-shirt, playing with the edge, crumpling it in his large delicate hands. With each kiss he placed on my neck, he inched my t-shirt up more fully. I raised my arms, allowing him to completely remove it. He pulled me to him harshly, forcing my naked breasts up against his all-too-clothed chest before I could feel the smallest bit of self-consciousness. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I was vaguely aware of his hands gently stroking against my breasts. The coarse pads of his fingers brushing nipples is coming to be one of my favorite feelings and my memories were brought back to our adventures in drama.

"But how could I feast so much on your neck when there are much tastier treats right here in my hands," his mouth dipped to my right breast, licking around the nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. His ice cold tongue danced circles around my nipple as he sucked more harshly. He pulled away, stopping briefly to kiss me again on the lips.

His hands had moved lower on my thighs and were now rubbing circles along the line of the bottom of my shorts. He head moved down again to pay the same attention to my left breast. My arms pulled his face closer to my supple breasts. My eyes closed and my head fell back relishing every moment of this unplanned moment.

My core was throbbing with the need for completion. My body pushed against his. I silently damned the designer for creating Edward's boxers and hated Alice for giving me these stupid shorts. He was hard again and I could feel him straining against the thin material which separated his core from mine. I ground my hips into his, grabbing his sexy ass and pulling him harder against me. I repeated the action and his mouth unlatched from my breast as he let out a growl. "Bella… we can't do that. You're too tempting. You're too good for me to take you for the first time on a counter in the kitchen."

"Edward, I need you to. I don't care where we are. I just need to feel full. I need you inside of me."

My breath was coming out in pants now as my hips continued to rub against his full hardness. In one fluid motion, he lifted me just enough to rid me of my shorts and panties; grabbing a potholder for me to sit on so I wouldn't be cold. I found this hysterical because of all the things I was at that moment in time; cold was not one of them. I felt like I was burning up and throbbing.

"I'm so glad you see things my way," I said, reaching for his ass in an attempt to bring him closer to my now completely exposed sex.

"I never said that, love. In fact, you're being very selfish tonight. You got to eat your whole turkey sandwich, while I watched with the patience of a saint and yet you're impatient with me when I've only had my appetizers." He gave me a quick smirk. His head dipped lower before my mind could even process his comment enough to vaguely understand. His lips replaced his hands on my inner thigh, drawing luxurious circles, only stopping so he could suck and nibble at the sensitive skin found there.

"Your scent is mesmerizing Bella. His nose came to rest against my most sensitive area; breathing in. And then, he did the unthinkable, his tongue darted from his mouth and traced the line along my folds, and then placed a soft kiss on the silky skin there. His tongue moved lower to my entrance and his tongue sucked in some of the moisture residing there. My back arched, pushing myself closer to him. His tongue moved up again, finding my little nub and circling it with his powerful tongue. My head fell back and I moved my arms behind myself to brace me, knocking a butter knife off the counter in my quest for balance. It clanged to the floor, but the noise didn't even deter Edward as he continued his assault on my dewy center. A high pitched sigh escaped from my mouth and I could hear the thumping of my heart pounding out of my chest.

Wait. That's really loud thumping. Edward's motion stilled as he heard what I had heard. Charlie was walking down the hallway towards the top of the stairs. I looked at Edward in panic. I was on the counter, sitting on a potholder, as naked as the day I was born, with my forbidden boyfriend, with his pants around his knees and some major wood, lapping away at me. In short, I was screwed and not in a good way.

"Bells, what's going on down there? What are you doing up? It's two in the morning."

"I got hungry…" I don't know what got into Edward but his head moved back down to folds and continued his movements from moments ago. My body responded just as it had before to his magnificent tongue licking away at my center.

Edward's tongue moved from my clit back to my core and he plunged it in, lapping up my juices.

I pulled his hand to cover my mouth as I let out the softest cry I could so as not to alert Charlie to the real midnight snack that was occurring.

"What happened, did you hurt yourself? I'll get the first aid kit," Charlie responded.

"NO! Sorry Charlie, I just spilt some…," I moaned against Edward's hand, "… mayonnaise on the counter. I'll clean it up and then come back up to bed. I'm really tired."

My release was fast approaching. I needed to end this conversation now. Luckily, Charlie took the bait and turned to head back to his room.

Edward's tongue probed in and out of me; my hips lifting up to meet his thrusts. I knew I was close.

"Oh and Bells," I groaned in silent misery against Edward's palm as I heard Charlie's voice once again at the top of the stairs, "maybe tomorrow we can talk calmly about the new rules and come to an agreement. I don't like the way things have been today."

"That would be great dad," hoping my high pitched voice could be mistaken for just excitement at the prospect of the rules changing.

Edward continued lapping away and his hand that wasn't covering my mouth joined the party down below and started stroking fiercely at my clit. Please go away Charlie. Please go away. I mentally willed him to walk back to his room to at least put a small amount of distance between me on the verge of the greatest orgasm the world has ever known and my father who is all the sudden Chatty Cathy. I heard Charlie's door close at the end of the hallway, right as my orgasm crashed over me, orbiting my whole being into the stars. My body trembled and quivered. I grabbed a towel laying nearby and muffled my cry of release as best I could. At that moment I didn't care, let the world know that my boyfriend just rocked my world. Edward clutched me to him, realizing that I my legs would not be able to move for sometime. He grabbed my lost articles of clothing and carried me at vampire speed up the stairs to my bed. He dressed me back in my pajamas again, smiling smugly at my still inability to form words.

He sat on the end of my bed silently, staring at me in my post-orgasmic state of bliss.

He leaned over me to my ear. "I need to go," he whispered softly placing a feathery kiss to my lips, "Charlie just caught the fish in his dream. That usually means he's almost ready to wake up. Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful , sexy woman I've encountered in the past decades. My guess is I wouldn't find another woman so perfect in the next one thousand years. I love you with all of my heart." He kissed me once more before leaving my room and heading back downstairs. I heard the soft click of the back door shutting.

*buzz buzz*

I forced myself to move, grabbing my cell phone from my night stand,

_Text Message from Edward Cullen: I'll see you at school tomorrow, my love._

_**A/N--Please review! I write faster if people review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Jacob... like I'd want him anyway!

A/N—Okay… I don't know if people just didn't like Chapters 7 & 8 or what? But the viewing of the story went way down today. If I don't see that people are interested, I'll go ahead and end the story. Just let me know. If you are still interested, I really need a review or else I'll move onto something else.

Chapter 9

BPOV:

My alarm clock blared at me like annoyingly. I hit the snooze button and surrounded myself more in my quilted fortress blocking me from the day ahead and the conversation I knew I would have to have with Charlie. There was no way this would be awkward; trying to get my father to agree to let me see Edward after he found me almost dry humping his leg in my bed the other night. Chances of either of us coming out of this conversation unscarred: slim to none.

All too soon, a knock came at my door. "Bella are you up?"

At the same time, my cell phone started buzzing

_Text message from Edward: Go talk to him. He's may be having a turn of heart._

Ugh. Couldn't Edward do this for me? He handled awkward moments so much better than I did. Every emotion I feel, displays on my face like a movie projected on the wall of a building. There's no missing it.

_Text message from Edward: Alice says he's definitely changed his mind. She even sees you coming over for dinner tonight. I love you._

Well Alice's visions have never been wrong before, have they Edward? I thought sarcastically, remembering the time her visions and Rosalie's hasty actions had almost taken Edward away from me.

"Yes I'm up Charlie. I'll be down in a moment for breakfast."

"Good, because I think we should…umm…talk or something," he said uncomfortably. Yes—we would not come out of this conversation unscathed.

I quickly dressed for school, throwing my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth quickly before deciding to rip the band-aid off was the best way to approach the situation, and heading down the stairs to Charlie.

Charlie already had a bowl of cereal waiting for me. "Aw Dad, you cooked." It was actually endearing to see how obviously nervous he was about our injured relationship. I took my place near the cereal and started pushing around the little flakes in the milk.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry about how I've been acting," he refused to meet my eyes as he spoke his apology. "It's just, you're my daughter and I feel very protective of you. Yesterday, when I …well you know. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I still don't want to. You are my little girl. I'm supposed to protect you and I was allowing things to happen in my very own house. That tore me up inside Bella, its like I wasn't doing my job as a father very well."

My heart broke at his words and the sad glaze that covered his embarrassed eyes.

"Dad, you always protect me. But the thing I'm most thankful about is that you've taught me how to protect myself. Char—Dad. When I came here, I was pretty sure I was going to hate it. I mean we hadn't spent much time together since I was a kid, but then I got here and you immediately loved me so much. Last year, when I needed you, you really took care of me. I'm a stronger person now because of the love you've shown me."

"You sound so grown up Bella. I just got you back. I'm not sure I'm ready to let you grown up yet," Charlie's voice cracked as he said the word back.

How could I have been so harsh on him. He's just trying to protect me. How could I fix this? I loved Charlie, but I also loved Edward. I couldn't imagine an abbreviated relationship with either of them.

"Dad, even when I grow up, you'll always be my dad. No matter what." I stood up and hugged Charlie awkwardly.

"That's enough of that Bella, you're likely to make a grown man blubber like a baby," he said rubbing his shirt sleeve against his face. "So now, how about this boyfriend of yours? I know you're serious about him. I just don't like the sneaking around. So how about we come to a compromise? You can see Edward again, however, it has to be under the chaperone of a parental adult. That means his siblings can't chaperone you. It has to be Carlisle, Esme, or me. I guess Renee counts too come to think of it. Do you think you can abide by that rule?"

His rule sounded like heaven compared to the alternative. I nodded emphatically. "Thank you Dad! So I can go to the Cullen's for supper tonight?"

"Let me just call Esme today and make sure it's okay with her and explain the rule to her. As long as she agrees, then I don't see a problem with that. Oh and Bella, parental adult chaperone, does not mean in the house sleeping. I'm too young to be a grandfather." He replied gruffly before gathering his jacket and walking out the door to head off to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I've asked Santa for Edward Cullen in a stocking…and only a stocking. Until he grants my wish, I own nothing. **

**A/N—Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter so quickly and for the encouraging words. They were greatly appreciated and I'm glad everyone is still liking the story. I have a lot more ideas for it and I'm really glad I'll get a chance to put them into this story. So for now, I'm going to keep writing! Here's a pretty long chapter to make up for the short one.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

The moments away from Bella the rest of the night were horrendous. After sharing such intimate moments, I knew she'd be nervous and embarrassed at seeing me the next day. I wish I could have stayed with her through the night and reassured her that the events of the previous night had been the most erotic experiences of my life or rather, after-life I guess, so far.

Alice's vision this morning, of Bella at our house for dinner, was particularly exciting for me though. That had to mean that she would make some progress with Charlie. I wondered how she would react.

I didn't have to wonder long because I heard the familiar clanking of her truck as it popped and sputtered into the parking lot. Bella hopped out of the car, with a huge smile on her face, and started running towards me. I saw her foot snag the pothole and was catching her before she had the chance to fall. "Bella, you need to be careful, what if I wasn't here to catch you?" I questioned jokingly. "Edward, you're always there to catch me if I fall. I just couldn't wait to get to you to tell you the good news! Charlie is going to ease up a bit! We talked things out and he agreed that we can see each other as long as Carlisle, Esme, or he is there to supervise. I know it's not the way it was, but at least he's made a little progress! What do you think?"

Her face looked so hopeful at this new development. I kissed her forehead softly, still holding her close in my arms from where I'd caught her. "I'm extremely happy my darling. So you're coming to dinner tonight then? You must be brave to try Esme's cooking."

"I'd do anything for more time with you. Plus your house won't be nearly as strict as mine will," she leaned up kissing me softly on the lips.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was excited at the idea of Bella joining my family for a meal. During Calculus, Bella go a text message from Charlie giving her the go-ahead for supper, meaning that he must have spoken with Esme. I have to admit, I wasn't as confident as Bella in how this little arrangement was going to work.

After school, my siblings, Bella, and I gathered in the parking lot. Alice was excitedly spinning around; glad to have her friend back after my forced separation and then Charlie's lockdown.

"Bella, you should ride with me. We can have girl-talk!" The little pixie was trying to steal my sweetheart. I growled protectively at Alice.

"Pish-posh Edward! You can be without her for a few moments while I catch up! It's your fault we have so much to catch up on anyways!" Alice could be downright stubborn when she wanted to be. I pulled Bella towards me before Alice could cart her away. I moved us behind a nearby van, away from the vision of my sometimes too close siblings. I pushed her against the side of the van and took her face in mine and claimed her lips softly. I was pleasantly surprised when she immediately deepened the kiss and started grabbing at my shoulders. Obviously the events of the previous evening were having a lasting effect on her just like they had on me, all day long. I couldn't wait to get her home and hopefully alone and in less clothes.

The tapping of Alice's Jimmy Choo'ed toe on the pavement interrupted our intimate moment. Bella blushed fiercely as she was dragged to Alice's car. "Edward, don't you dare listen in to me while we're driving! I need to discuss woman things with Bella. I swear Edward if you peek and I find out—you will regret it."

We drove home and I did my best to keep myself from looking into Alice's head. I don't know what she wanted to discuss so privately with my Bella, but from the looks of Bella's pink face when she got out of the car at our house, I can only imagine that it would have been a very interesting conversation to listen in on.

"What was that about? " I questioned Bella as I guided her out of the car after arriving home.

"It was really weird actually. She just wanted to tell me to remember that the restroom needs a hand towel and that the lock is tricky. She refused to say anything more about it."

If I know Alice, this is some kind of clue. I didn't have time to ponder it much more because as soon as we were in the house Emmett barreled down the stairs to greet Bella. "How's my favorite human doing today?" He boomed as he grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Emmett, be careful. I don't think she's breathing." Bella let out an exhausted breath as he eased up he hold on her.

"Oh she's fine, aren't you Bella?" He boomed giving her a pat on the pack that sent her flying forward into my arms.

Jasper came down the stairs next and greeted Bella from a distance. "Bella, thank you so much. Edward's energy has been much more positive today. It's a nice change from his perpetually frustrated state. Whatever you're doing, keep it up; he might start acting like an actual person."

Bella looked at me in a confused manner before it registered in her head exactly what had become less frustrating. Her eyes grew big and she blushed softly. "I will…thanks…I think."

She snuggled closer in my arms before gazing up into my eyes innocently. "Edward, weren't you going to show me that new cd…that's in your room?"

I pulled her closer breathing in her hair. "Sure my love, would you like to walk or ride? " I grinned her favorite grin before pulling her onto my back and starting up the stairs swiftly. My retreat from the living room was blocked however, by Esme standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Esme! Thank you very much for letting me come over for dinner. It's so nice to be able to be over here again," Bella addressed her happily.

"Oh, Bella, we're always so glad to have you here. You really brighten up this house and especially Edward. I'd actually like to talk to you both in the living room if you don't mind."

"I was just about to show Bella something in my room; can we come down and chat in a little while?" I asked.

_Edward, you know I can't allow that. Please come down and we can talk about this. _Esme's thoughts came into my mind.

"Oh Esme, you can't be serious."

"What?" Bella looked at me with a confused expression.

"Let's go, love. Esme needs to tell you something."

I proceeded with Bella to the living room sofa, with the somberness one would normally see at a funeral. We sat down on the couch and Esme sat in the chair in the corner.

"Bella, I spoke with your father today and he agreed to allow you to come over this evening. He does, however, have some guidelines for supervision. He's spoken to you about these I'm sure."

Bella nodded her head slowly in response, finally grasping, but somehow not believing the turn this conversation was going to take.

Esme continued, "I know that technically I'm not Edward's mother, however, I am a firm believer in respecting a parent's wishes. I believe that Charlie's request is reasonable. He hasn't said you aren't allowed to see each other. He just wishes to protect you by requiring a parental adult to be in the room when you are together. He cares for you so much Bella and I believe that any lapse in these stipulations could cause him to completely force a separation between you and Edward, which I think is a terrible option for all parties involved. Therefore, I've decided to honor his request. Either Carlisle or myself will make ourselves available to chaperone anytime you wish to come over to our home. Does that sound reasonable?"

Bella looked up at me then looked back at Esme. "I can agree to that. Anytime I can have with Edward is treasured to me and at this point, I'll take what I can get."

I couldn't stay silent anymore. "I don't like it. This is my home, by choice. If I want to be alone with Bella, I don't see why that should be a problem. Esme, I love and respect you, but seriously? You know the love Bella and I share isn't some fling. She owns my heart; now and always."

Bella squeezed my hand. "Edward, it's okay. We'll make this work." She whispered in my ear, forgetting that all the vampires in the house could easily hear her whisper, "Remember what you said the other night, 'those moments are wonderful, but if all I could have from you were moments like this, I'd still be the happiest person to ever walk this earth.' I feel the same way about you Edward."

I looked deep in her eyes and saw her resolution there. Before turning back to Esme. "So Esme, what are the three of us doing this evening?"

A/N—So no smut in this chapter! Don't worry though it's coming in the next chapter which I'll hopefully add tomorrow as long as I get some reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyers and I am ridiculously jealous of her for having such a fantastic view of romance to be able to create as perfect a man as Edward Cullen in her brain. I don't own Buffy either, which is mentioned briefly in this chapter.**

**A/N—WOW! So I've gotten great feedback from everyone! This story went over 10,000 hits today, which is amazing to me. As an author, it's such a blessing to have people as interested in your story as you are. Thank you all for your support and for helping keep me motivated on this story. I've written one other story, but I never thought myself capable of carrying a plot. Thanks for the assurance that this plot is actually interesting! (I'm sure the smut doesn't hurt either :-P) Keep reading and reviewing. **

BPOV:

"So Esme, what are the three of us doing this evening?" Edward asked Esme calmly, but in a slightly annoyed tone.

Esme looked relieved after the awkward conversation. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get a chance to be with Edward in a more physical sense, but Esme has been so kind to me. I would never want to do something that would make her life feel uncomfortable.

"I was thinking we could watch some DVDs with your siblings; you know kind of a family thing. I sort of had my heart set on some episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Remember how everyone loved that show? Have you ever seen those Bella?" Esme suggested.

In response to the confused look I threw at Edward, he leaned down and explained softly in my ear, "It's a great show in general, but it's particularly funny for us, because they have vampires portrayed in such a wrong sense."

"I see," I replied while trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Edward, why don't you gather your sib…" Esme started, but before she could complete her thought, Alice glided down the stairs gracefully with Jasper in tow. They were followed closely by Emmett, who had slung Rosalie over his shoulder and was carrying her down the stairs like a sack of potatoes. Edward pulled me backwards onto a comfy loveseat surrounded by two end tables. "Esme, I hope you don't object to Bella and I being allowed to sit by each other."

"Edward, please, don't make this more difficult. I'm really not doing this to hurt you. I just feel its best in regards to Charlie's request. Of course you can sit by each other."

I mustered up my best impression of a glare and shot it at Edward. It frustrated me when he looked amused rather than frightened.

Alice came over and handed me some hot chocolate. "It's probably too hot to drink now Bella. You should wait a while." I took the hot chocolate and set it on the end table near where Edward and I sat.

"So, how are we going to pick which episodes to watch?" Jasper questioned Esme.

Instead of allowing Esme to respond, Alice piped up, "Well, Esme has decided that we each get to pick a favorite episode. She is, however, going to veto the episode where the teacher turns into a praying mantis and tries to eat Xander, because it's the worst episode of any show ever."

"Thank you Alice," Esme responded. "Edward, why don't you select first?"

I think she was trying to make some sort of peace with her son, who despite my insistence still seemed frustrated with Esme's decision to honor Charlie's wishes.

Edward glided over to the DVD shelf and selected a disc before returning to the player and loading it. I hadn't ever seen the show, and I was delighted and surprised when the episode he selected seemed to be some sort of musical. He returned to the couch and I nuzzled into his waiting arms; joyful for any type of contact we could have. We watched the episode, which it turned out is a favorite among the household, jovially. I thought I would die laughing when a lady sung a song about receiving a parking ticket. I swooned a little, when a vampire, Spike (pretty hot, but not quite on the same level as Edward), sang a love song to the lead character Buffy, someone who is supposed to kill his kind. I guess Edward and I aren't the only vampire pair who have had some relationship difficulties. I also loved and adored the fact that I was fit snuggly under Edward's arm, while his hand was gliding up and down my arm tenderly. I shivered thinking of our stolen moments over the past days. This had been a whirlwind week, and despite Charlie's malfunction, it had been a week that I'd enjoyed immensely.

"Emmett, can you toss me the blue blanket I left on the back of that couch? Bella's shivering."

I didn't have time to make a counterclaim before blue cascades of quilt came flying at me, looking how I'd imagine it would look in the midst of a hurricane, being blown from a clothes line. Edward easily caught the flying quilt and tucked it around us so that only my head was left outside the fabric. I don't know what warmed me up more: the blanket or the fact that now we did have a tiny bit of privacy beneath the secret folds of the quilt.

When the musical episode ended, it was determined that Emmett would pick next. "I want to laugh," he boomed as he stomped up to the DVD shelf. "Shocking," Rosalie kidded rolling her eyes at her husband. Emmett picked the episode 'Band Candy' where all the adults in the town eat candy and revert back to acting like teenagers. Edward cracked up at this one to my delight. It was nice to see how so comfortable, so at ease he could be around me. I wrapped my arms around his cold, hard body tightly, and leaned up placing a quick kiss to his cheek. He reciprocated by kissing the top of my head. The episode ended and while Rosalie was up selecting her episode, Edward leaned down and stole a kiss. I lost myself in Edward all too quickly and was brought back to the real world by Emmett's whistle. Unfortunately this also brought Esme's attention back on us as well. I mustered up my mean glare and directed it at Emmett, who just chuckled deeply.

"Rosalie…" Edward's eyes squinted and he tensed up as he spoke his sister's name.

"Yes, Edward?" Rosalie replied. I couldn't place it but she had an almost mischievous smile plastered across her face.

"Rosalie…" Edward repeated in a warning tone.

At this point, I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh ease up Edward, let's make this a little more fun," she pushed play on the DVD remote, flashing Edward that same grin; like she was a mean child, who had taken the last cookie, but still tells her friend to go stand on the chair and look in the cookie jar.

Edward remained tense next to me. I tried to get him to ease up by nestling closer into him, and wrapping my arms low around his waist on the couch. The episode on the screen was funny and witty as I'd now come to expect. Buffy was fighting with the vampire Spike. They were really beating each other up. It was strange though because instead of averting my eyes to the violence, it almost seemed like they were flirting while fighting. It was kind of sexy-almost. I ran this thought over and over in my head, when all of the sudden she pushed Spike up into a wall and instead of hitting him, she kissed him passionately. It was one of the most intense kisses I've seen on TV. He proceeded to push her back against another wall…and let's just say…the fighting must have been foreplay for the two because they took a house down with their sex. Faintly I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett, "We looked so much hotter when we brought down that first house." I looked up at Edward who had a pained expression on his face. I started to twist in his arms to sit up and find out what was wrong, when my arm brushed something harder than normal in Edward's lap. It took a moment for me to register what it was.

Edward's eyes jumped when he realized I'd discovered his secret. He looked at me apologetically. The idea of that building crushing sex had really turned him on! I was shocked. I mean, based on the past couple of days, I shouldn't have assumed his body wouldn't react to something as intense as that, but I'd been so used to Edward with boundaries that I'd let it slip from my mind that his body is a 17 year old boy's. I grinned up at him and he looked confused, but somewhat relieved that I wasn't mad at his body's natural reaction. I nuzzled back in my spot, suddenly really liking the TV show. It was Alice's turn next to pick an episode and she picked an episode entitled Buffy vs. Dracula. The episode seemed pretty funny, but my mind wasn't focused on it. I leaned up to Edward and placed a soft kiss on his lips again. My fingers had begun toying with the seam along his t-shirt bottom, underneath the blanket. I pushed the material up a bit and my hand was able to graze over Edward's rock hard abs. He jumped slightly—no doubt because my warm hands were such a contrast to his cold skin. He relaxed slightly and I raked my hand back and forth across his defined stomach muscles. If anything could be called a guilty pleasure, this was mine. Touching Edward's abs is my personal version of heaven. Now I should say Edward, mostly, relaxed under my touch. There was one distinct part of him that was glad to be hidden under the stiff quilt, and which was the absolute opposite of relaxed.

I don't know what got in to me; the vivid images from the TV show, our past night of passion, or Edward's entrancing abs. No matter what caused it, I found my hand straying lower than his abs, to the spot right above where his belt buckle lie, like the bars on a prison, keeping me out and keeping him in. I mentally decided it was time for a jail break. I stole a quick glance up into his eyes, which looking panicked at where my hand had found itself. All of the sudden Alice started prattling about something Buffy-related. It was an awfully strange moment to speak and it made everyone in the room jump slightly. I inwardly laughed that Alice had managed to scare a room full of vampires, just by speaking, and then I realized that this was my moment. While their hearing was distracted by Alice's anecdote about shopping for thigh high boots, I quickly unbuckled Edward's pants and drew down the zipper. I pulled my eyes back up to Edward's for a moment, trying to look inconspicuous. His face almost made me burst out laughing and spoil the whole moment. His eyes were pleading with me for something. I couldn't tell if they were pleading with me to stop, go, or be supper. I moved my eyes back to the Buffy episode, which I was completely lost in now that I'd found another fun way to occupy my time. Edward pulled the quilt more securely around my shoulder and draping all the way around his waist as well. He started stroking my back and I took that as a sign that his mixed signals before had indeed been a proceed to go, collect $200, kind of signal. It wasn't hard to find the treasure buried beneath the quilt and when I found it, I wrapped my fingers slowly around it; savoring the touch and silkiness of his skin. This time when I glanced up at Edward, his eyes were glazed over with lust. I started to slowly move my hand along his shaft. I stole a glance over to Esme to make sure she wasn't aware of what was going on under her adult supervised blue quilt. She was still caught up in the episode, and I took that as a green light to proceed. I moved my hand back down his shaft, firmer this time. Edward squirmed ever so slightly in his seat. I gave him a devilish smile and continued to stroke him beneath the blanket. His thigh muscles were tensing up frequently now. I stole a glance around the room to make sure we weren't caught and was glad to see that almost everyone seemed to be really intrigued by Xander's reaction the Dracula's thrall. I continued to pump Edward's rock hard cock; increasing the pace, then slowing down to torture him a bit. Edward bit his lip as I stroked him, obviously trying not to growl and blow the whole thing. His arm snaked around my shoulder and started grazing softly over my bra-clad breast. My nipple perked up at the cold seeping through my bra and Edward's intoxicating touch.

I did another scan around the room and almost jumped when my eyes met Jasper's staring directly at Edward and me. I willed myself not to blush. I made promises to higher beings if only I would not blush. To no avail, my face reddened as my eyes dropped away from Jasper's. When I looked back up at Jasper, his jaw had dropped slightly and his lips were curling up in an "I gotcha" way. Luckily, Alice, always a good friend, pulled Jasper's face away from my mortification at being caught, to her own for a deep kiss. Edward's hand had dipped lower beneath the v-neck of my shirt and his fingers pushed my bra cup aside. While I continued to pump, changing tempo and pressure, Edward's hand found my nipple and rubbed in between his index finger and thumb. The combination of his touch and the cold had me so turned on that for a few moments, I seriously evaluated how much trouble we'd be in if I said screw Charlie's rules and had my way with Edward right there on the loveseat. I almost jumped when Edward moved his hand from my breast to where my hand was moving swiftly around his pole. He stilled my hand with his own.

Oh no, had I don't something wrong? I should have known I couldn't pull something like this off. I looked up at Edward hoping he could read the I'm sorry written all over my face. Edward looked at me, then reached over to the end table and grabbed a pad of post its and a pen which were conveniently there. He scribbled on the pad quickly and silently.

_Have to stop—or we'll have to explain the big mess all over Esme's handmade quilt._

Oh! That made more sense. I nodded subtly to Edward before an idea dawned. I grabbed the post-its from him and scrawled under his message.

_I need to get you alone. Follow my lead. _

With that I spilled the now cold hot chocolate that Alice had given me at the beginning of Buffy night all over my shirt.

A/N—Okay sorry for all the Buffy references. I hadn't intended that when I started writing, but it was just a comical thought to me. Vampires watching a show about vampires. Hilarious in my head! I hope it translated okay to paper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I am but a mere servant to the creative genius that is Stephenie Meyers.**

**A/N—Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I am trying to give them more moments that aren't necessarily so smooth. We'll see how it works because Edward is so dang suave. I can't imagine him being awkward at anything :-P oooo I'm also glad to see that others are Buffy fans too. On a personal note, I thought no fictional vampire would replace Spike in my heart but Edward Cullen has managed to do it. Poor Spike…**

Chapter 12

EPOV

Bella was making me insane. I don't know what has gotten into her touching my like that in plain view of my siblings. Doesn't she know that if Emmett hadn't been so wrapped around Rosalie and had caught a glimpse of her movements under the blanket, he wouldn't have been shy at ripping the blanket away and exposing our secret act to everyone in the room. That would be so much more mortifying that Jasper having figured us out and running scenarios through his head of what Emmett would do to torture us if Jasper spoke up. On the other hand though (no pun intended), it was exciting to be in the danger zone and receiving please and the fact that my sweet, innocent Bella had started this dangerous game just made her even sexier and more tempting to me. I felt myself nearing the point of no return. I wanted to stop her just about as much as I wanted a bottle of werewolf cologne. Unfortunately, the blanket surrounding us is one Esme had made when she was still human. It's one of her only belongings she still retains from so long ago. I reluctantly moved my hand down to Bella's and removed it from my excruciatingly erect dick. I quickly and uncomfortably tucked myself back into my pants. I started mentally reciting The Declaration of Independence backwards and in German to try to calm down my overexcited self.

I looked down at Bella and she looked as if I'd eaten a puppy in front of her. Oh no, she must think I'm mad with her. I couldn't whisper to soothe her or every ear in the room would hear. I glanced around the room and was surprised to find some sticky notes and a pen laying right within reach on the end table. That's funny, I don't remember us having things like this. I reached to grab them. Alice had a smile like she'd swallowed a canary. Ugh, I bet Alice saw this before it happened. The idea of my sister seeing us at such an intimate moment was not a turn on in the slightest, but I guess it's payback for all of the times I had to see her and Jasper in my head. I scribbled Bella a quick note explaining the situation to her. She grabbed the post its and scrawled her own note back, 'I need to get you alone, follow my lead'. Before, I could ponder what possible shananigans my love was about to get us into, she had removed herself from Esme's blanket, grabbed her hot chocolate and dumped it all over herself.

I know my jaw dropped as everyone jumped up to tend to Bella. She blushed furiously red, obviously embarrassed at how her contrived plan had played out. Everyone fussed over her and I realized this would be the last thing she would want. Why on earth did she dump the hot chocolate then? Was it an accident and I just misread her?

"Okay everyone, leave Bella be. You know she doesn't like to be fussed over. Bella, sweetheart, do you want to go to the restroom to clean up? I'm sure Alice has another change of clothes you can use. Alice, would you mind?"

"Of course not, come on my ridiculously clumsy friend. Let's get you into some nice Calvin Klein," Alice dragged Bella upstairs to her room and bathroom to get cleaned up. Alice returned a moment later without Bella.

"She's having a shower. I think she was a little embarrassed at the situation," Alice informed the group. My poor Bella. It must be difficult being so clumsy. I hope she doesn't fall in the shower. Thinking of Bella falling in the shower inevitably made me think of Bella in the shower with water cascading down her gorgeous body. My body hadn't calmed down at all from her actions earlier in the afternoon.

_Edward, _Alice's intense thoughts intruded on my head _listen to the conversation and volunteer to go get Bella some towels. _

_  
"_Oh No!" Alice's aloud voice sang into the room. "Jasper and my bathroom doesn't have any towels in it! I completely forgot."

I caught on to the game. "I'll go take some up and set them on your bed for her." I wasn't sure what Alice was up to, but it seemed like she was giving me some time with my Bella away from prying eyes. At that point though, I honestly didn't care why she was helping, I was only thankful that she was. I made a decision at that moment to give Alice a shopping trip to New York as a thanks. As I quickly walked out of the room to retrieve the towels, I could hear Alice's lips curl into a smile as she received a vision of the trip and herself with tons of shopping bags.

I hopped up the stairs before Esme could think to protest. I honestly think it went against her nature to keep such a close eye on us. She wasn't used to having to keep tabs on her children. I turned the corner and opened the door to Alice and Jasper's room, crossing the room over the bathroom. I lightly tapped on the door and heard a loud thump. My heart raced and my body acted on the impulse to save her. I burst through the door and jerked back the shower curtain to hopefully not find my mangled love. Her naked body was leaned forward retrieving a shampoo bottle that she must have dropped from fright. When she heard the curtain jerk, her body impulsively jerked up as well. This threw her feet off balance and she started to fall backwards on the slippery tile. Luckily, I saw what was about to happen before it had a time to register with her and I caught her before she could crash her skull into the side of the tub. Her eyes finally had an appropriate action and they grew to the size of saucers when she realized she's almost fallen; 2 seconds after I caught her. "Bella, what have I told you about being careful?" "Edward, what did I tell you about you always being there to catch me?" We both bust into giggles. Suddenly, Bella tensed up in my arms and looked down at her body self-consciously. I have to admit, I'd been too busy indulging myself with her deep brown eyes and their sparkle as she laughed to even notice that I was holding my Bella tightly to myself while she was completely unclothed. Her skin shone in the bathroom lighting. I allowed my eyes to graze across her skin and admire how the little droplets of water clung to her breasts, her legs, and her abdomen. I surprised even myself when my emotions overtook me and a moan fell from my lips. Without even thinking I dropped my lips to hers passionately. An animal instinct came over me and I had to touch her; to kiss her; to make her mine. I pulled her out of the shower and into my all too eager arms. Her wet body soaked through my clothes, but clothes were the last thing I was concerned with. The way her body felt naked and in my arms was a sinful pleasure. I continued to kiss her. My hands greedily explored every bit of bare skin that they could reach in this embrace. I pulled away for a moment glancing around the room and found a plush baby pink robe to spread out on the floor. I needed to look at her more fully—to truly appreciate the divine sight of her body. I placed Bella gently on the robe. To my delight, the blush on her cheeks spread across her whole body as I pulled away and admired her gorgeous self. I'd always known that Bella was beautiful, but at that moment she was perfection. I leaned down unable to control myself and brought my lips to hers. They met in a clash of fire, ice, and passion. I held myself over her gently so as not to crush her with my body. I inwardly fought a fierce battle with myself to try to control the urges that were surging through me. The gentleman in me knew that I should walk away, but the teenage boy in me was putting up quite a case for appreciating her body the way it should be appreciated. Right now, he was winning the fight. My lips created a trail worshipping every inch of skin along her neck, then trailing lower to her breasts. Drops of water still clung to them sensually as if Bella had been covered in a layer of morning dew. I pulled my head down to her breast and sucked and licked at the water droplets. Bella cried out as I sucked her nipple into my mouth fiercely. She squirmed beneath my caresses and her fingernails dug into my shoulder blades.

The gentleman in me try to push back the teenage boy again by forcing me to remember that we are in a house full of vampires. "Love, we have to be quiet. They will hear if we aren't." I pressed a finger to her lips to illustrate the point. She did something then that had me fighting for control. She licked my finger from base to tip, before pulling it between her luxurious lips and sucking gently on it. That was almost too much. I pulled her body to mine closer and pulled my finger away from her glorious mouth and replaced it with my mouth. My body took control further shoving away my brain as my tongue plunged into her mouth. It was met by her own silky tongue fiercely massaging mine. I could feel her small hands pulling at my shirt, trying to rid my skin of the barrier to her hands. I pulled away for a moment and ripped the shirt from my body before returning to her sensual lips for more. I felt like a man who hadn't feasted in years only to be presented with a steak dinner. I couldn't get enough of her body. My hands grazed along her rib cage before moving down her body further to her thighs where I could feel her intense heat radiating from her center. My fingers drew small strokes up and down her inner thigh before lengthening to finally touch her core. When my fingers roamed across her slit, her back arched up off the floor and I thought she would come undone. I continued working up and down her slit while tangoing with her tongue. When my fingers found her entrance, I slowly pushed one finger into her awaiting depths. Her lips pulled away from mine and she sighed as she pushed her open mouth onto my naked shoulder; trying to muffle the noise. I pulled the finger out and pushed it back again. Her head fell backwards at the sensation. Her breathing became more labored and panting. I added an additional finger, stretching her slightly. I went slowly, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. Her body was very accommodating and a look into her deep brown eyes told me that she enjoying herself.

I whispered gruffly into her ear, "You're making me crazy Bella. I can't control myself around you anymore. I know I shouldn't want this, but I can't help myself."

"Edward for once just stop being so sensible and do it," she whispered harshly against my ear. My fingers continued to work her body and her body responded to each thrust, rising to meet my fingers, pulling them deeper into her. Her body started to tremble beneath my touch and there was no stopping the soft whimpers that were coming from her lips at each thrust.

She was nearing the edge. I could see that. I wanted to bring her there, but her body pulled away abruptly. I panicked. Had I hurt her? I searched her eyes for pain, but found none there. I just saw love and lust and passion swirled together combining to form a mixed drink that I was dying to sample. Her hands darted to my waist, and started working my belt and the button of my pants. I started to pull away but was pulled back by her pleading eyes. She wanted this. She wanted this and to be honest I wanted this. This time when she reached for them again, I reached down to help her. A large relieved smile spread across her face as I helped her rid me of my pants. We were both on our knees now facing each other; me in my boxers and her in nothing. She leaned up to my lips and took control of our kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled us backwards so that I was laying on top of her. Her radiant breasts pressed sensually against my marble chest. Her legs wrapped instinctively around my waist and pushed her core against my hardness through the thin fabric of my boxers. My hands went to her hips and pulled her closer against my pole, relishing the heat and the friction there. Our hips danced together, each of us needing this. She pulled her knees up further so that her feet were resting at the waistband of my boxers. I kissed her everywhere I could reach: her breasts, her neck, her face, her nose, her hair. I couldn't get enough of her. She pulled back softly and locked eyes with me. Here feet snaked beneath the waist band of my boxers and she pushed them down. Her eyes looked so fearful, but it wasn't fear of what we were about to do. It was fear that I wasn't going to let us do it. If my heart still beat, it would have been beating out of my chest at that moment. I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt her first and foremost, but a close second was the fact that this was uncharted territory for me. As many pointers I'd gotten from the glimpses into Jasper and Emmett's torrid sex life, this would be kind of like driving a car after watching the Fast and Furious with no other training but the movie. I was terrified, but one look into the eyes of the love of my life and I knew I couldn't deny her. I would try.

"Bella, we can try. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, you have to let me know. Please, love. I love you so much." I leaned down and kissed her eyelids before softly kissing her lips and bellybutton. I moved my hand down to her spread thighs and stroked there for a moment before addressing the task at hand. She looked so small. How was I going to do this without injuring her? I would just have to be slow. I positioned myself at her entrance. "You're sure, my love? We don't have to do this. If you don't want to we can stop." "Edward, please, love, please, please," she pleaded with me. "Edward I love you so much." I slipped just the head into her and the feeling was pure bliss. I was completely surrounded in her warmth. My body was urging me to drive forward but I had to give her time. I drew circles on her arms. "Edward, please…" she pleaded again. I knew I would have to move sooner or later. I drew in an unnecessary breath ready to continue. Before I could move, Bella's eyes sprung open. I pulled away from her just as it registered with me that the bathroom door had swayed open and of all the people in the house, Emmett was standing at the door, with a smug grin on his stupid ogre face.

**A/N---Oh I am so evil… they are so close! But alas, Emmett had given the worst cock block in the history of mankind. What will happen next? Review and I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. These beautiful characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyers. I just like to play with Edward, but come on…who wouldn't want to play with Edward?

A/N—Everyone made me chuckle so much with your reactions to my little twist at the end of the last chapter. I hope this is the aftermath you were hoping for.

BPOV

Mortified.

That's the only word that could possibly be used to describe the feeling I had when I saw Emmett swing open the bathroom door to be greeted by Edward just about to finally have give himself to me completely. Maybe I spoke too soon when I said the only word. There are other words.

Frustration comes to mind. Frustrated that after all the convincing, all the tension, when he finally decided we could do this, when we were about to do this. Emmett had to come in.

The frustration train of thought leads me to another word. Anger. I want to scream at Emmett to close the door. I want to scream at Emmett for ruining my moment. I just really want to scream at Emmett. I don't though because Edward seems to notice the anger bubbling up into my face and presses a finger to my lips before motioning for Emmett to wait in the next room for a moment.

He turns back to me. "I am so sorry my love." He pulled me up and wrapped me in the fluffy pink robe. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. "This isn't exactly how I wanted things to go. How about you?" He tried to crack a joke. I tried to must some sort of half-smile.

Edward pulled away from me abruptly, before looking to the bathroom door with a scowl. "Love, I can't explain. I have to go immediately. Esme is on her way up. I guess she realized she hasn't really been supervising. I'm going to grab Emmett and take him to my room. Why don't you get dressed---quickly."

He was already gathering my clothes and unbuttoning things for me. "Go love." I kissed him briefly before pushing him out the door. I turned to the shower, where the water was still running from my much forgotten clean up, and moved the knobs to the off position. I turned back to Alice's pile of clothes. Luckily she'd picked a relatively simple outfit. I lifted the shirt and a pink post it note fell out. Alice's curvy and flowing handwriting was scrawled across it _Don't forget to lock the door_. I groaned inwardly that not only did Emmett know about our disastrous attempt at consummating our love, but Alice must have had a vision of the whole thing occurring. So everyone knew that I was a disaster in the bedroom...err…bathroom? department. I pulled on the clothes. Anger becoming more of the dominant emotion in my head again. I straightened up the bathroom and tucked the bathrobe back on the hook. Esme's knock on the door. "Bella, dear, are you okay? You haven't fallen have you?"

Edward and I had almost made love. The realization crashed into me. He had been inside of me; only a little bit though. Am I still a virgin? Is he? It's all terminology but I'm curious. I wonder what Edward would say. If this is my first time story, it's pretty comical, but also pretty sad. Stupid Emmett. Why on earth did he have to come up and ruin this for me? I felt the tears bubble up to my eyes. Why am I crying? Have I turned into one of those girls over night? I just need Edward here. I need him here now; holding me.

"Bella, dear, are you okay? You haven't fallen have you?" Esme's knock on the door and calming voice startled me.

"No Esme, I haven't fallen. I'm just about finished. I'm just so embarrassed about the situation." It's not really a lie. I just didn't explicitly say which situation I was upset about. I hated lying to Esme. She has always been so nice to me, it seemed evil to lie to her, but in this situation I think she'd rather not have the whole truth.

She cracked open the door slowly. "Do you mind if I come in?" She turned seeing my tear stained face and pulled me into an embrace. "Oh honey, please don't be so upset over something like this. This family loves you so much. You could never do anything to change that. We may tease and joke but if it ever gets too much, you just let me know. I'll take care of that bunch." She hugged me tightly and it was so comforting to hear her words.

Our embrace was interrupted by another knock on the door. Alice joined us in the bathroom. "Esme, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a few moments? I need some girl time with her."

Esme released me and Alice pulled me from the room and led me out of the house.

EPOV

"YOU WILL NOT SPEND THE NEXT WEEKS TORMENTING BELLA! YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T LIKE THAT!" I demanded at Emmett in the surrounding forest that I'd dragged him to when I heard Esme coming up the stairs. I needed to talk to Emmett away from the prying ears of a vampire mother.

Emmett chortled, "So you're the only one that gets to torment her and ignite those little whimpers? That's hardly fair Eddie."

A deep growl emerged from my throat—a dangerous, warning growl.

"Chill, Edward. Leave the growling for when you and Bella are in the throes of passion again—that is if she lets you get that far ever again!" Emmett was practically rolling on the ground with glee at the awkward predicament I had found myself in.

"What were you doing there anyway Emmett? What possible reason could you have for barging in on me like that?" This was the question that had bugged me the most.

"Esme told me to go check on you two to make sure Bella didn't need anything that you weren't giving her, but from the looks of things, you were about to give her it all. I'll let Bella come seek me out when she's looking for an upgrade to something you can't give her"

That was it. He'd pushed me too far. I pounced on my brother pushing him into a tree, ready to tear his limbs from his body. He pushed me back into an oak tree. His forearm pinned me against the tree and rendering me immobile. I wish for just once that I was stronger than him and could win these physical challenges.

"Dang Edward, I thought you were finally going to put up a decent fight but maybe your mind is somewhere else. To jobs you couldn't finish perhaps?"

I mustered up all my strength and flung him across the forest, still laughing gleefully at my expense as he flew through the air.

"Wow Edward, that almost made you seem like a man instead of a boy. Bella must be doing wonders for you." I heard in the distance.

Bella—she must be so embarrassed. How could I remedy this and make things better for her? I had just left her. She must be feeling hurt and scared and embarrassed. Why of all people had Emmett been the one at the door? I guess things could have been worse. It could have been Esme…or Charlie. Yes those are the only two options that would have been worse. Even Carlisle would have been better than Emmett because at least he knew I was thinking about doing something like that and taking the proper safety measures. Though, I must admit all the planning and educating myself that I'd done had been worthless when I was under Bella's thrall in the bathroom. She must think so poorly of me, ready to take her on the bathroom floor. That's no way for an angel like Bella to experience making love for the first time. How could I let my physical needs come between what I knew was right?

My thoughts were cut off by Emmett sneaking up behind me and hurling me into the woods, "So Edward, you get in one girl's pants—almost, and now you're daydreaming like a girl? Cool off man." I flew through the air and to my great duress I landed in a stream that flowed through the wood.

"Good aim Emmett. Can we talk seriously please?" I needed to let Emmett win this and to try to get him to focus on helping me out rather than hurting Bella further.

"Oh geez Eddie, daydreaming and talking. You really are a woman."

"Emmett…" I growled.

"Oh go for it Edward, what do we need to _talk_ about?" He fake batted his eyelashes as he said the word talk. I fought very hard against my monster to prevent myself from throwing him into a tree filled with bees.

"Emmett, you know how Bella is…"

"Yes but not as well as you apparently," he grinned obviously trying to push my buttons.

"Emmett. She is going to be mortified. That was the first…well the first time…we'd tried to be that intimate. And well, we had just started to…" Why was I stumbling on my words? Bella and I had nothing to hide. Why was it so difficult to talk about this?

"Wait so you had just started? What does that mean exactly?" Emmett's jaw dropped. "Wait did I walk in at the very beginning? You hadn't slid home yet? Pardon the baseball pun, Eddie, but seriously? I am the king of the cock block."

I groaned at his crude, albeit accurate, word choice.

"Oh man. I am so sorry. Damn Edward, taking her on the bathroom floor. It even took me and Rosie a little while before she'd let us try adventurous places," Emmett continued.

"I didn't plan it to go that way. I didn't plan that at all, but she's just so damn tempting. It's like she knows exactly what to do to get me to drop the barriers and lose common sense. How does she do that to me? She's just a human." I was frustrated with myself. Really frustrated and confused and really angry at how it had happened out of my control and even more angry that that imperfect moment had seemed so perfect at the time. If that had been my first time memory, it would have been a fabulous one. I never wanted to lose the memory of Bella's hair sprawled out on that pink robe, her bruised lips fallen open and her fathomless brown eyes pleading with me to complete her.

"She's able to do that, because she's a woman, man. They have special powers. And to top it all off, she's the woman you love. Sorry, dude, but there are worst things she could be persuading you to do than finally lose your virginity after how long?? Over 80 years??" Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

I grinned at that. Sometimes in Emmett's own crude way, he shared a little bit of his knowledge. It wasn't often, but when it happened, you were thankful for it.

"I guess you're right. I could be poor Jasper and have her convincing me to go shopping for new bedding or dresses. Or I could be like you and always been in the dog house. I am pretty lucky that all my Bella seems to want is me."

"So quit your whining man. Bella loves you. It's obvious to everyone around. You need to a grip and give the girl what she wants."

"Emmett, can we keep the incident of this evening to ourselves please? Maybe not mention it to the others…at all. And not torment my Bella. No sexual innuendos. No knowing glances. Basically just don't talk to her for a few weeks."

"Sure I'll guard your privacy. I know what it's like. You try your best to guard our privacy from your talent. I suppose I can help you out in that department. Now as for the other request. Not on your life. Bella has a lot of blushing to do and I intend to see she does it." He took off towards the house at Emmett's fastest speeds.

Luckily though, I'm the faster brother.

A/N—Please read and review. What do you think should happen next? This chapter kind of gave me a bit of a road block. I didn't know how to remedy the evilness that came out of me last chapter. I'm putting it to you, the readers, what would you like to see happen? I'm going to veto a few things.

These things will not be happening in my story.

Jacob steals Bella

Charlie forgives them and tells them to use his bed to consummate their love.

A cheesy hotel of any sort

Edward leaving again

Public restrooms

I don't want to make things too easy on them because things like finding time alone aren't very easy when you're a teenager. Give me some ideas! I may use them!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters because if I did I would quit my job spend all my time playing with them.

BPOV

Alice dragged me from the bedroom and outside. She walked me over to her car and put me inside.

"Alice, where are we going? Why do I have to leave? Is something wrong? Is Edward angry with me?"

Alice had shut my door and was in the driver's seat faster than I could blind. Panic was overcoming me and I was finding it hard to breathe. I'd messed this up. I'd pushed him too far. He was finally realizing that he is so much better than I am or could ever be. I knew this was too good to be true.

"Bella, you are turning purple. Breathe-in and out. I thought that was supposed to be a natural thing for you, the breathing." Alice started the car.

"Alice I really don't want to leave without seeing Edward again."

"Bella, listen to me. I know what happened or rather what almost happened." I felt the redness that was so familiar creep into my face. Why did my vampire boyfriend have to have siblings who disallowed privacy?

"Bella, you're my best friend. You don't have to be embarrassed about this with me. Just, don't mention anything about his anatomy to me. He is my brother after all," Alice was trying to calm me down. "That had to be traumatizing for you. I didn't see it happening until too late. I thought I had warned you about the lock. How are you feeling?"

To tell the truth, the evening had been majorly traumatizing. I feel like for the past few days, I'd been on a constant roller coaster of being turned on, being embarrassed, feeling apprehensive, then feeling successful. My head was spinning with the events that had all happened so quickly. I felt like I had when I was a child and I'd sit in my tree swing and twist the rope up tightly, and then slowly raise my feet and spin until I didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

"Alice, I don't know if I can talk about this."

"Bella, let me guess, you're frustrated. You're angry at Emmett for barging in and umm….interrupting. You wish Edward's siblings could make a little more concerted effort to not barge in on you both. You're worried that Esme knows what was going on. And you're sexually frustrated. How am I doing?"

Alice always did have a way of understanding me, but she was missing the most key element to why I was in such a state of distress.

"You're almost right, but the reason I'm the most worried is because I don't know how Edward is doing. That was going to be his…uhh…first time too. We didn't plan on it happening that way. Everything happened so quickly and there wasn't a whole lot of thinking involved. Is he going to be mad at me for pushing him so far? Will he want to see me again? Will he want to try again?" My face reddened as I whispered the last question and I blinked a few times to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Bella, it's Edward. If you haven't realized you are the night and day to him. Have you ever even noticed the way he looks at you? It's like he's a gardener who thought he'd only get to plant daisies for the rest of his life, but then someone comes and gives him the seeds for beautiful roses. He wants to plant them and enjoy the flowers, but he's worried that if he plants them too quickly or too carelessly, he'll ruin them or waste them and then be stupid and stuck with daisies again. He treasures you so much. He's so worried about hurting you or not giving you what you deserve out of life. In his eyes, you deserve so much more than he could ever give you. Try to understand where he's coming from, he's been living a long time waiting for love. I think honestly he had given up. But he finally found you, now he wants to savor you and fully appreciate the rare gift he's been given. You're the one for him Bella. Not one of the ones. The one. "

Alice rarely got so sentimental. The words reverberated in my head. The one. This would be our first time. It should really be special. I was being selfish; rushing something that wasn't meant to be rushed. I'd really been cheating Edward out of the romance he longed for.

"Alice, can you help me with something?"

"I already see what you want and I will absolutely help." She replied, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

She dropped me off at home. I walked inside and Charlie was waiting up in his recliner. It was only 10 pm, but he seemed anxious. "Hey Bells, did you have a nice meal?"

"Yeah dad, it was nice. Esme made me hot chocolate and everything. We watched a show you might like called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was pretty funny."

"Why'd you change your clothes?"

I groaned thinking back to my seemingly brilliant plan.

"I told you, Esme made me hot chocolate…so naturally I spilt it all over myself and their nice couch as a thank you." I left out the part about it being intentional. Charlie really doesn't want to know all that much. He just wants to make sure that my clothes aren't missing because Edward ripped them off of me in a fit of passion.

"Aww Bella."

I kissed the top of Charlie's head and went up to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day and it seemed so far away...

EPOV

I chased Emmett all the way back to the house. Trying not to kill my brother at the thoughts he was throwing my way. Emmett is always joking. Sometimes he doesn't realize when he pushes too far. He would never do something to intentionally hurt a member of the family though, so I try to take it in stride. It's hard though with all the pent up tension I'm feeling. It will all be better; I just need to get back to Bella.

Something is missing at the house when I arrive back, the thump thump isn't there. My Bella's heart is missing from my hearing range. Has she run away? Did I scare her or injure her? Inwardly I curse myself. Just as I'm about to walk into the house to question my family as to her whereabouts, Alice's car pulls into the driveway. I can still smell Bella's scent on the leather seat.

"Alice, what did you do with Bella?" I bombarded her immediately as she exited the car.

"I took her far enough away that you wouldn't smell the blood and then I drained her before leaving her in a ditch. Her parents should have warned her about ditches. They are always bad," Alice replied dryly.

"Alice…" I growled low in the throat.

"Edward, calm down. I took her home. After your little episode, the last thing the poor girl needed was to be stuck here alone with OUR family. She needs some time to process everything and most of all she doesn't need to be around Emmett right now."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Alice…and what's wrong with OUR family?" Emmett joked.

"Emmett, don't even get me started on you? You don't want to hear all the things that are wrong with you," Alice kidded Emmett with a sassy smile planted on her face. Why were they joking at a time like this?

"So you just let her leave? Is she okay? I mean with the way things happened?" I questioned Alice urgently. She had the key, the missing piece to my puzzle; she had spoken with my Bella.

"Honestly Edward, I've heard about and caught the visual enough of your sex life for one evening. Why don't you be a man and talk to Bella about that?" Alice retorted.

"Alice, it hardly seems appropriate to just talk to her about it. Plus have you forgotten, Charlie has banned me from the house basically?" Why did that make sense to no one else but me? This situation is desperate.

"Edward, honestly, let her calm down for the evening. Jasper says she's been on an emotional ride the past couple days. Unless you want her heart to explode or for her to spontaneously combust, give her some time to herself this evening. You can talk to her in school tomorrow."

I hated Alice. I hated Alice for making sense. I hated Alice for getting to drive my Bella home. I hated Alice for recommending I stay away from Bella for the night because that suggestion was like suggesting I pull my own arm off. I hated Alice for not fixing the lock to her bathroom door.

I hated Alice, because there was no way I could do that without dying inside. I hated myself for being so weak and not being able to give my Bella the space she needed according to Alice. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't even know I was there. I ran into the woods at lightning speed, dodging trees and jumping streams. I had to just see her. If I could just see her, things would be better.

I arrived at her home and jumped into my favorite tree outside her window. Bella was already asleep. She looked like an angel when she slept. Her hair was spread out over the pillow. Her neck was tilted up temptingly. One of her arms was draped across her head and the other clung to her waist. Her legs completed the vision as they were bent at the knee and fell softly together. She had kicked the covers off in her sleep already. Usually she reserved that for when she was dreaming. Her lips were what took my breath away though. They were a soft pink, with a touch of red. They looked like a scarlet rose, right when it's starting to bloom, but hasn't quite reached the peak yet. In truth, she was spectacular. I could spend the rest of eternity just watching her sleep and making her smile and I'd feel like the most accomplished man to ever walk the planet. I didn't know love would be like this—this wonderful.

A/N—Okay so I know this chapter is really sappy. I don't know what got into me today. The next chapter will be hot. Lemon is coming soon. Probably within the next 2-3 chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. Though I did get an Edward poster for Christmas…and a keychain…and a diary…and a book about Rob…and Twilight chocolate. But yeah Stephenie is still making the profit because it's her genius that came up with these characters.

Chapter 15 (Wow…we've come so far!)

BPOV

Instinctually, I awoke reaching for Edward; only to have the disappointing realization that he wasn't hadn't been there last night. I had slept soundly; surprisingly because Edward wasn't there with me. I think I had reached my exhaustion point. My body had decided to just completely give me over to the rest. Sitting up reluctantly in bed, I faced the day with a mixture of emotions.

Excitement—the rain crackling against my window ensured me that I'd be able to see Edward today at school.

Nerves—The rain crackling against my window ensure me that I'd be seeing Edward at school—after what had almost happened last night.

Fear—Emmett was going to torture me for certain.

I got up and headed to the bathroom, relishing the warmth as it hit my skin. The water brought me back to last night and the dark look in Edward's eyes as he'd pulled me from the shower. What he had done to my heart at that moment when he'd scooped me up, it couldn't be healthy. He should just change me now, because at the rate he was going, my heart was sure to combust during the day today. I reluctantly removed myself from the shower. Admittedly, I did for just a moment wonder, if I flung myself over in the shower, would he catch me again and pull me against him that same way?

Ugh…maybe I should have had a cold shower this morning.

When I arrived at school, my heart was jumping. I wanted to see him but I was terrified. What if things hadn't been good last night? Was he upset with how far we'd let ourselves go? All of Alice's reassurances from the previous day seemed so far away now. The most surprising emotion of all though was that even though I was scared, my heart still had butterflies at the idea of just seeing him today. I began walking towards the school when the shiny Volvo caught my eye pulling into the parking lot. How should I stand? Should I run up to him? But that may be too eager. Should I just casually wait back? That might make him think I was upset or angry. So I settled for just standing there, my eyes focused only on the Volvo. I must have been focusing really hard because I didn't even see the trombone player coming. Before I knew it, the case had hit my head and everything was spinning and then flying past me. I felt really heavy, and then the darkness hit.

I don't know how long I was out.

"Bella, love, Bella? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes groggily, trying to place my surroundings. My eyes began to focus and to my delight they focused directly on Edward. Oh what a relief. Waking up and looking into his eyes. I couldn't help myself, I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. Edward seemed hesitant, but quickly let down the barriers and teased me with his lips.

"Miss Swan!" I was yanked from my bliss by an all-too-familiar voice. The school nurse's eyes had grown to the size of softballs.

"She seems to be…ahem…feeling better now. Don't you Bella?" He smiled the crooked smile I love so much as I did my best impression of a chameleon and tried to match myself to the red nurse's office cots. "I'm feeling fine now thank you."

"Well then, Mr. Cullen, can you please escort Miss Swan back to class. Directly…back to class." She specified as she quickly wrote out our hall passes and sent us on our way.

Edward held me tightly to his side as we walked down the hallway, as if he was afraid I couldn't walk on my own. I didn't complain. Having him holding me is one of the reasons I wake up in the mornings. We were almost to the door for history class when he turned me down a different hallway. I looked at him perplexed.

"I'm still not sure you're feeling well enough to sit through a lecture on the different types of columns and how they've impacted civilization," he informed me. We walked out the door and towards Emmett's jeep at the far end of the school parking lot. "I was hoping we could sit and talk for a few moments. Would you mind that Bella?"

Oh no, he wants to talk. My breathing sped up. My eyes shifted away from him. Embarassment overtook me. He had been inside of me. His body had been inside of me less than 24 hours ago and now he expected me to be able to form words.

Try to calm yourself down. "That's fine?" Why did that squeak out like a question? Ugh… my inability to communicate effectively was going to ruin this…

Edward held the car door open for me on the passenger's side. He hands snaked around my waist; giving me support as I climbed into the way-too-tall-for-Bella-not-to-fall car. Before I could blink, my door was shut and he was sitting beside me in the driver's seat.

"So," he unnecessarily cleared his throat, "umm…how are you doing?" A strange expression danced across his normally predictable face. What was he thinking? Why can't I have his powers for a few moments when they could be really helpful?

"Fine," I replied. My eyes were still refusing to look directly into his. I was afraid of what I'd see there. Would I see regret? I don't think I could bounce back from regret. The only thing I regret from last night is not putting furniture up against the door and I guess pushing Edward into something he really didn't want to do. He was staring at me now. I didn't see him doing it but the familiar creep came up my spine letting me know he was. I jumped when I felt his cool hand push some hair behind my ear.

"Bella, will you please look at me?" He questioned, while moving his fingertips slowly down my jaw line before raising my chin. He's done all the hard work; all I have to do is look up. I slowly raised my eyes to meet their fate. To my irritation, he had that crooked smirk across his face while I'm sure mine was twisted up with discomfort. Why is he always so gorgeous? Couldn't he at least have a bad hair day? Something—anything—to help me keep my resolve of not pushing him so far. I reluctantly lifted my eyes to meet his and the fear left my body. His sumptuous eyes stared right into my soul at that moment and any panic or self-consciousness I had been feeling, flew out of my body like I'd had an exorcism. Alice's words from yesterday jingled in the back of my mind

_Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?_

Before today, I don't think I had.

"There you are love. I find found you," his voice was low as he spoke those words. He finger continued to trace along my jaw line and despite his cold temperature, my skin felt especially warm there. My whole body called out craving to be touched by him. It was such a seemingly innocent moment, but the intimacy we were sharing looking into each other's souls so deeply was in a way much more carnal than any of the physical acts we'd shared over the past few days. I kept my eyes locked with his and brought my own hand up to his jaw line stroking his exquisite feature.

In a movement too quick for me to realize what was happening, Edward had pulled me to him and his lips were crushing into mine. My mind lost all capability of thinking and all I could focus on was him and his lips and his hard body pressing against me. I became vaguely aware that I was sitting astride Edward with my knees on either side of his hips and I tried to caution myself to slow down. Don't rush him. But the voice in my head was quickly tuned out when Edwards's lips moved down my neck, kissing and caressing each crevice. His hands quickly moved underneath my shirt, making quick work of removing my bra, but leaving my shirt in place. Impressive, I smiled against Edward's lips. He is a quick learner. His hands moved to the front of my body, caressing my breasts slowly and agonizingly. His thumbs stroked my nipples gently and my head fell backwards with the pure pleasure of it. Edward's body grew underneath me and I began to wonder if the front seat of Emmett's jeep is romantic enough of a setting. I personally could have been at a McDonald's and it would have been enough for me. Setting and scenery lost importance as I felt him rock against me through our clothes. With each movement, he pushed the seam of my pants tantalizingly against my bundle of nerves and it felt delightful. I was quickly losing any control that had somehow remained. He pushed up against me harder and I leaned backwards to enjoy the feeling more.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP

I jumped as I realized I'd hit the horn with my butt. Edward chuckled delightfully.

"Bella, are you trying to alert everyone that we're out here instead of in history class?"

"Oh you think you're funny do you?" I retorted while the blush crept up my face. I placed playful kisses along his neck. Each word abbreviated with a kiss before hovering my lips over his again. He leaned up to kiss me and I pulled back slightly, evading his lips. He leaned up further, I moved back again, just out of his touch. "You're the one who dragged me away from my education for…" I leaned down to hover close to his lips again, "this." He tried to reach me again, but when I tried to pull back, his hand was against my neck holding me in place so that when his lips came forward, they crushed into my own. Our kissing continued passionately when Edward growled against my mouth. I thought I heard him mumble "I'm going to kill him" under his breath as he pulled away. It only took a moment's confusion to know who he meant. I turned to the right and jumped to see Emmett standing beside the jeep.

"Hi Bella." His grin was cheek to cheek

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward growled.

"Is it cold out here Bella?" Emmett asked. I was confused for a moment. It was actually a pretty warm day by Forks standards. Edward wrapped his arm across my chest and growled fiercely at Emmett.

"Emmett, I suggest you start talking and fast. The realization dawned on me that I was bra-less and my nipples were still hard and puckered through my thin t-shirt. My face flushed and I dipped my head into Edward's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Alice told me to tell you both that the principle has decided to come check on the blaring horn noise. I mean seriously, couldn't you both be a little more suave than that?"

"Emmett, can you give us a moment? " Edward's voice came out calm. "Go distract the principal if he comes out the door."

Emmett dashed back towards the school.

"Is is just me, my love, or do we keep getting interrupted?" His kissed the top of my head before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"I guess my notorious bad luck has finally rubbed off on you." I pressed my lips to his, and he kissed me back slowly and tenderly. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me again. He froze beneath me.

"Bella, maybe I didn't make myself clear. Emmett is not really great at striking up conversations that don't revolve around sex, sports, or video games. I'm not sure how effective he'll be at distracting our principal."

Now was my chance.

"Edward, will you come see me tonight after Charlie's asleep? I want to tell you something."

"Of course, my love, but I'll bring a lucky horseshoe with me just in case. " He chuckled as we stealthily made our way out of the jeep and back to the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyers. If I owned Edward, oh the things I would do….yeah..I need to not go down that path in my mind right now :-P. **

**A/N—Readership is up, but reviews are down! Please keep reviewing! I think people are liking this story but for all I know maybe not! Also—I struggled a lot with this chapter. I'm not sure it's what I wanted, but this is what came onto paper. I hope to have the next chapter up before the holidays and it might have a special treat in it for you (something you've all been asking for!)! Please let me know! Keep reviewing; it gives me my much needed incentive to keep writing when things get busy.**

EPOV

I'm going to get a bell to put around Emmett's neck; hmm… a bell may be too quiet. When Bella is kissing me a bell may not pull me out of that. I mean my talent is pretty much rendered useless lately when she's around. I'm thinking a foghorn may do the trick.

The rest of the school day passed. Bella seemed to be doing a lot better after our little episode in the jeep. I think she may have woken up regretting everything that happened last night. She seemed so distant before the jeep. Maybe we were moving too fast after going slow for so long. I hope she doesn't feel like I'm pushing her. I would never want to make her feel uncomfortable.

It's a little more difficult now. I have trouble focusing on anything besides Bella. What does Bella need? I wonder if she wants to kiss me. I wonder if she'd mind if I held her hand. I wonder if I can make her blush or smile. I live for the moments her eyes find mine and hold there allowing me to swim in their depths. Our moments alone are like Christmas morning, each new sigh she breaths or sensitive place I find on her skin is like a new gift that I can't wait to play with.

For so long in my life, I've gone through the school day with the happiness of a child going to the doctor's office for a shot. It isn't something I wanted to do, but it was a necessary thing. Since Bella, school seems much better, mainly because instead of simply wandering in my thoughts now I spend each period wondering what she's thinking. It's all so new to her: life. I've come to dread the final bell of the day because it means that there is going to be a time when I'm not Bella's side.

Today, the end of the day came too quickly. I knew Bella was going home and since Charlie was working, I wasn't allowed at her house. She had asked me to meet her later after Charlie is asleep—breaking the rules completely but the least I could do is regard his rules until then. So now, all I have to do is wait.

When our car pulled into the garage at home, Alice darted off to do something, probably shopping, but who knows because she's been blocking my thoughts lately. Jasper was heading hunting, so I decided to join him. We easily rid the forest of some of its deer population. That took me to about 7 o'clock. When we returned home, I realized I still had a few hours until I could see Bella, so I did the next best thing, I thought about her. I put on Debussy and thought of my love and everything that had changed in my life and in my heart since she arrived in Forks: That first day in Biology and the torture of smelling her blood; the blood typing exercise where I saw Mike Newton with his arms wrapped around her--I've never been so furious; the moment her lips confirmed that she knew what I was and then how she had shocked me by telling me she didn't care. I think that was the distinct moment that I fell in love with Bella Swan. My mind drifted to more recent events: how her body felt pressed tightly against mine; how her hips automatically pressed against mine when my tongue strokes her bottom lip; the crook of her neck where if I suck there just so, she falls to pieces in my arms every time. Those visions playing through my head weren't doing anything for my take things slow agenda. I glanced at the clock again, trying to ignore the cold, hardness pressing against my pants. 11:00 flashed from the digital display like a beacon to my lost ship telling me I could finally see my Bella.

In no time, I was at the house, listening intently for any sign that Charlie was awake. I watched her through the window as I listened. She looked nervous. She started out sitting on her bed, and then as if she remembered something, she ran to the bathroom for 10 minutes. When she came back, she looked so deep in thought, before grabbing her brush and dragging it through her hair. She reached for a bottle sitting on her dresser and sprayed it three times before walking through it. Another tube emerged from her dresser and she applied the gloss to her already velvet smooth lips. It was almost like she was nervous to see me. How silly of her to think she needed those things or really any change to the perfection that is her.

No sign of Charlie, except the snoring emerging from his room. Her window was open, so I decided to surprise her. At vampire speed, I moved to lie on her bed.

"You're losing your sneakiness, I saw the blur of you coming in," she whispered smiling, "now get up."

"Get up? I thought you wanted to talk…plus I thought you liked me in your bed?" Okay I admit it; I am trying to dazzle her a bit here. I need to dazzle her into comfort because she seems so on edge.

She moved closer to me as I stood, placing her arms around my neck gently. She pulled me down for a kiss. "I was hoping you'd take me on a walk to talk. Charlie just went to bed, we should be able to get back before he wakes up right? Would you take me on a walk Edward?"

I would take this woman to the ends of the earth if her heart so desired. "Love, I'll take you anywhere you would like. Where would you like to go?"

Her head bowed and I saw a slow confusing blush creep up her face. "Would you take me to our meadow?" her voice sang softly.

"Of course, my love, but it looks like it's going to rain, so we may have to make it a short trip," I replied. I wondered why she wanted to go to the meadow at this hour and with a rainstorm approaching. Maybe the past few days had brought out a sentimental side in my usually tough Bella. I have to admit, I was enjoying this softer side. I grabbed her rain coat from the back of her desk chair—just in case.

"Charlie's sleeping soundly?" She asked. Her heartbeat was playing a staccato beat and racing. Something was definitely going on that scared her. I peeked into Charlie's mind for a moment and he was just now loading his tackle box onto the boat. That's the beginning of his dream. He would be out for a good two hours minimum. "He's chasing the big one tonight." Bella chuckled at that but her eyes didn't hold the same twinkle they usually hold. She seemed in another place, like she was thinking of something or making a list in her head. I wish I could hear what she's thinking. I love the pieces of her mind that she shares with me; I can only imagine how gorgeous her brain would be.

"I wish I could listen to you right now. You have the most perplexing expression on your face." I sprang to the window sill and patted my back. "You're chariot awaits my lady…"

She smacked my arm playfully, before climbing on my back. "Cornball, stop trying to psychoanalyze me and take me to my meadow."

"Oh it's your meadow now? I was under the impression it was my meadow and I shared it with you. Now you've gone and conquered it?" I teased her before darting out of her window into the darkness. She gripped tighter to my back as we sprinted through the trees. I tried not to think about how close her body was or her heartbeat fluttering like a snare drum. I definitely tried to block out her warm breath on my neck as she buried her head into my shoulder to prevent from watching the movements. Emphasis on the word tried. As we approached the meadow, I could see a strange glow emanating from the clearing. I stilled---trying to hear any unusual sounds from the meadow. I placed Bella down near a tree. "Stay here love; I want to check to make sure everything is safe." She looked amused at me, but humored me with my overprotectiveness. I walked slowly toward the edge of where the trees meet the clearing and my jaw dropped. The ghostly glow I'd seen was small strands of Christmas tree lights dangling from a few of the surrounding trees. In the middle of the clearing there was a beautiful midnight blue quilt. Someone was planning a romantic tryst here. I knew Bella would be disappointed, but obviously we couldn't interrupt such a well-planned lover's interlude.

I returned reluctantly back to where I'd left her in the forest, she was waiting patiently right where I'd put her.

"Bad news Bella, it looks like our meadow is now shared with someone else and they are planning a rather romantic looking meeting soon. Is there somewhere else you'd like to go?" Maybe I could show her somewhere else that is special to me.

"Someone stole our meadow? Show me."

"Okay, but just be quiet, I don't want to ruin their moment or attempt to take Emmett's interrupting crown," I replied before escorting her to the edge of the clearing.

"Wow, this looks gorgeous. Someone must have gone through a lot of trouble to do all this for someone they love," her eyes were wide examining all the well-planned details. I suddenly wished I'd thought to do something like this for my Bella. She's always so difficult with gifts, so I try to avoid making her uncomfortable. I would have been gleeful if I'd known she'd appreciate something like this. I looked back at her. She deserved something like this.

"Edward," her voice drew me back to the real world. "Can we have that talk now?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the clearing. "Bella, don't you think we should have that talk elsewhere, so we don't disturb anyone?" "No, Edward, I think we should have the talk right here," she replied obstinately. I followed her dutifully into the clearing. She led me straight towards the blue quilt. "Okay Bella, but if the people come back, you get to do the explaining," I joked with her. "Edward, the people are already back." Okay now she was just trying to confuse me. I looked around and then looked down into her eyes. Her eyes said it all. "It's us? You did this for us?" I hadn't intended to whisper, but my throat was caught bizarrely. She had done this for us. My Bella who prefers simple to frills had created such a romantic moment for us to share.

"I thought you were supposed to be my observant boyfriend?" She questioned jokingly sitting down on the blanket and pulled me down with her, "I did have a little help from Alice with the decorations. I figured, me climbing a tree, would be about as wise as you waving hi to the mayor in the sunlight."

I pulled her close to me, snuggling her into my arms which found their place around her. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ears so that I could look into her eyes. "Will I ever have you figured out Isabella Swan?" Her eyes twinkled right before my lips found hers. The kiss was almost like a first kiss, even though we'd shared so many kisses before. Her lips grazed mine as if she was searching for something or learning my lips gently. My lips took her questions greedily and threw answers back confirming with every movement my love for her. Much like our first kiss, before I could comprehend what had happened, I was crossing over the borderline into dangerous territory. My mind stopped working and what was supposed to be a simple kiss progressed into so much more. The difference between this kiss and our first kiss is that I know now I won't hurt her. Her arms curl around my neck and tangle themselves in my hair pulling me closer to her lips. My own hands travel down the length of her spine to her hips and pull her closer against me. She pulls away for a moment to breathe and I am pleased to see her disheveled hair, plump lips and intense breathing. In a word: she looks ravishing. She is biting her lip as she continues to gaze at me and again I'm perplexed by how I could deserve to be here, in this beautiful place, with this beautiful woman.

"Edward," her pulse was racing. Just looking at her, I could tell there were nerves behind whatever she was trying to say. I reached out and grabbed her hand rubbing my thumb softly in small circles along the back of her petite hand. Her eyes were hidden beneath her thick lashes. She used her free hand to tuck some hair behind her ear; another nervous habit of hers. She started again, "Edward, I was wondering…" Her voice trailed off. Her breath was coming out ragged now. She looked like she could be about to hyperventilate. "Bella... whatever it is, my answer's yes, but only if you calm down." I pulled her to me closer, so that she was sitting between my legs and her back was nestled into my chest so she could lean against me for support. At the close proximity, she calmed slightly. I traced my hands from her shoulders down to her hands and I intertwined them together with mine. Even just holding her hand sent sparks through my body as they warmed me. "Edward could we… I mean…would you like to…maybe…continue…what we started at your house" her lips were trembling as she whispered the final words. A light bulb of realization turned on in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: So the verdict is in…I didn't get Edward Cullen for Christmas. I was denied…however I did get lots of Twilight merchandise!!! My friends know me so well. Anyways, Stephenie is still the proud owner of Edward and all the characters!

A/N—I'm sorry for the delay. I've struggled a lot with this chapter, plus the holidays. I think it came out okay, but I'd really love some feedback. I hope y'all don't hate me for the way it ends. Please review! I've missed the reviews while I've been struggling with this chapter. I'll try to write quicker again, life has just gotten in the way as it so often does.

BPOV

"Edward could we… I mean…would you like to…maybe…continue…what we started at your house."

Did I really just say that? Why, oh why do I have to be such a complete spaz at all times. I can't look at him. What if he says no? What if he's finally realized that I'm not worth all the complications and embarrassment that I've caused him over the past year?

His cold touch jostles me back from the panicked world I've resided in for the eternity of silence that has passed since I asked that question. His fingers play with the hair that's fallen in front of my face; my shield. I can feel his eyes boring down on me. I bite my lip in anticipation of his rejection. I'm pushing new boundaries here; sanely deciding to do this is different than being drunk with lust. With his mind clear, how could he possibly still want me?

His hand has moved down to my shoulder sending electric waves through my skin and his freezing fingers are toying with the edge of my simple light blue t-shirt sleeve. Every nerve in my body is aware of that small bit of contact we are sharing and every nerve in my body is terrified of him pulling away.

"Bella...," his voice is gruff and breathy. Here comes the rejection, "You know that it could be very dangerous to you."

I start to cut him off and explain to him that I know he would never hurt me, but he silences me by raising my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes. At the moment my eyes meet his dark honey ones, I immediately know, the rejection is not coming. His hand has moved to grasp my neck gently; his thumb traces the line of my jugular. A chill runs down my spine, but I'm not afraid. Because I know before he says it, that he would do anything within his power to protect me. I am safer in the hands of Edward, my vampire, than I could ever be apart from him.

"Bella, please don't let me hurt you," his voice is labored as he speaks, "if at any point you're scared or things are moving too quickly, please stop me. You have to tell me my love." His eyes betray the desperation in his soul; the inner conflict he is fighting over this very subject, but they also show me something new and something I really enjoy. He's ready. His eyes are eager and excited; as I would imagine any teenage boy's eyes would be.

My mind registers those thoughts about one second before he leans down to catch my lips in his for the most gentle, loving kiss I've ever experienced. His lips barely touch mine, teasing them like they are sharing a secret with mine; telling my lips of the immense love we have been blessed with. My own greedy lips push back loudly, wanting more and fast. I feel his lips grin against mine and I open my eyes to the most adorable crooked grin.

"Bella, if we're going to do this, we should do this the right way. I don't want this to be over before it's begun. I want to make love to you slowly and passionately, so that you can enjoy every moment," he whispers in my ear even though there is no one around to hear. His voice against my ear lobe provides a cool sensation and I shiver from the concoction of his words and the chill. His lips rejoin mine for another torturously slow kiss; with each movement of his lips on mine, my heart speeds up and I have to fight the urge to take more than he's willing to give. My mind is swimming and all I can focus on is the slow waltz of our lips and tongues. I'm jarred from his lips' hypnosis by the electric jolt of his hand on my waist, moving around to my back agonizingly slow. He pulls me closer to him so that we're fully pressed together. All the doubts in my mind of his enjoyment of our physical interaction were quickly erased as I felt his hardness against my waist. I groan against his lips and wrap my arms tightly around his neck pulling myself closer and almost completely into his lap. This results in a growl from Edward. Shit, I've pushed things too far, he must be losing control. I knew things had been going too easily. I pull back immediately; trying to give him some space to regain composure. When I pull back, however, what I see on his face isn't a thirst for blood, his eyes are smoky with lust but tainted slightly with doubt.

"Did I hurt you, Bella?' I'm most surprised by the shake in his usually stable voice as he asks the question.

"No, I just thought…I mean you growled. I thought I'd pushed you too far," I explain my actions to him. His reaction is an amused smile.

"Love, with you pushing against me like that, did you think I could possibly stay silent?" Realization hits me. He wasn't growling because he's hungry, well at least not for blood. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks; luckily, he saw it too and grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Bella, I will probably be making quite a few noises as the night goes on. If any of those noises worries you, it's not a bad thing to stop for a moment to regroup. I'm new to this too. I don't know what to expect. Now, if you're comfortable, I'd like to get back to the task at hand." Before I could have a moment to process his words, Edward held my hand gently in his stroking the inside of my palm with his hand.

Oh no, this is all we'll be left with because of me jumping to conclusions. We've taken 3 steps backwards and now we're going to just hold hands all night. My mental berating is cut off by his mouth kissing the palm of my hand. He moved me gently so that I was lying on my back on the plush blankets. Edward planted himself beside me lying on his stomach. He outstretched my arm and started placing gentle kisses from my inside wrist, all the way up to my elbow. Every place he kissed had the opposite reaction of what I expected, instead of feeling the cold; I felt warmth growing in my skin. He continued his path from my elbow to my neck via my upper arm. By the time he reached my neck, I was burning beneath his touch. When he reached my neck, his lips stayed there a moment and I heard a low groan in his throat before he ran his tongue along the faint marking he'd placed earlier in the week.

"Maybe we can find a more hidden place for that marking, what do you think?" His eyes were playful when he pulled back to ask me the question. His lips met mine slowly, but when I leaned up to kiss him, he pulled back, not letting my lips meet his. I groaned in frustration and tried to lift myself closer to him only to be thwarted again.

"Let me kiss you!" I demanded.

He chuckled at my insistence, "See it's not very nice teasing someone like that is it Miss Swan?" He joked recalling to me our lunch from earlier in the week.

"Don't you have some marking to do?" I giggle trying to get him to forget about my teasing and get back touching my skin. "Where would you like to put it?"

"That," he grinned smugly, "is for me to know…and you to squeal through. Did I ever tell you how much I love the little whimpers you make when I find a new pleasure spot on your body?" My mind was oblivious to his question because he had moved back to my neck and was moving his lips slowly upward. A small noise escaped my mouth as he drew my ear lobe into his mouth and played with it with his tongue finally biting it gently. "Yes, that's the noise. You don't know what that does to me. I want to find every place on your body that I can manipulate to result in that noise." Edward shifted so that he was above me and my heart sped up even faster. Nervousness shook me. I could feel him pressing against my leg through his jeans as he positioned himself between my legs. He must have sensed my nervousness at his repositioning because he halted his movement. His hand snaked under my t-shirt and up to my breast. The look of surprise on his face when he found my exposed nipples beneath my shirt instead of a bra was priceless. He cocked his head to the side amused. "Well, well, aren't you full of surprises tonight?" he croaked out in between unnecessary breaths. I didn't have time to blush or explain that I had been getting ready for bed because his hand took advantage of the absence of bra to stroke my nipples gently with his thumbs before pulling them gently between his thumb and forefinger and rolling them and caressing them until I thought I would lose my mind.

I needed to touch more of him. I reached up to his neck and pulled him down to me. His hand snaked around my thigh and pulled it up and around his hip and again I was amazed at the fact that he hadn't pulled away yet. My self-controlled Edward was seducing me—and I didn't mind one bit. His hardness was pressing against my center and even through the thin fabric of my pajama pants, my body wanted to respond. I found myself pushing against him; needing that contact. I reached up for his shirt; wanting to see more of him. My hands were shaking as I tried to undo the buttons and I hated my hands because they were preventing me from getting to his bare skin quickly. Finally, I just pushed his shirt upwards and over his head; only slightly embarrassed by my urgency. When the shirt got caught on his arms, I wished more for vampire strength than I ever have. Luckily my wish was granted in a non-conventional way. Edward chuckled, "You know Bella, if you needed help you could have asked." His smug smile frustrated me more. Why was he joking at a time like this when my body was going to combust if I couldn't touch him more? "Edward…please…just get it off. I want to…"

He teased me slightly with his lips, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently before mumbling against my lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…you want to…what?...study? Hmmm…no…. go shopping with Alice?... definitely not…what on earth could you possibly want to do that requires me to get my shirt off urgently." I pulled away and opened my mouth to yell at him and tell him to stop kidding with me, and was rewarded with the fact that while I had been preoccupied, he had completely rid himself of his shirt. The sight of his naked upper body in the glow of the tree lights is something I will never get enough of, and I indulged myself the pleasure of looking at every inch of him from his defined pecs to rippled stomach and lower to my favorite place, the etched lines where his pelvis meets his legs and points lower. My hand came up and pushed against Edward's shoulder frantically. Luckily, he took my hint and rolled over onto his back, pulling me with him, so that I was sitting astride him. I wish I could show him some of the pleasure he's shown me. I needed to fully worship this gift that was placed before me. My hands started at his chest, touching the chiseled marble there. My lips took their own path, starting at his neck and working lower. As my hands moved lower down his body, to his stomach muscles, caressing and taking advantage of this moment, my lips followed on their own course, stopping briefly to toy with his nipples, before placing playful bites along his abs. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I was determined to make Edward groan. I moved lower on his body to the intersection between his pants and his stomach and placed a small bite right there along his pelvis. The groan had barely registered on my ears when I lost sight of where I was as Edward flipped me so that I was underneath him and his movements were much less controlled as he fumbled, yes Edward fumbled, with the drawstring on my pajama pants. "You just gave me a brilliant idea," he looked eager as he finally undid the knot and moved my pajama pants down and off of my legs, leaving me in just my panties and t-shirt in the middle of the wilderness. "If that feels good on me, I bet it would also feel good on you." My heart jumped at the idea of him exploring my body further. He pushed my t-shirt up so that my stomach was exposed, and began placing gentle licks and kisses along my much less toned stomach. His left hand travelled north to my breast and continued the slow torment he had begun previously. His lips continued travelling along the planes of my stomach, as if he were mesmerizing each inch of skin. His right hand was caressing the inside of my left thigh; starting at my knee and drawing a line upward and then back again. The combination of sensations was the most wonderful form of torture I can imagine. "Edward, please…I need you…please…" Did those words just come out of my mouth? His lips had now found the line where my panties rested low on my hips, he moved the elastic down just slightly and his lips began sucking and licking the sensitive skin of my very lower abdomen. I need something to ground myself. It was all overtaking me and I felt myself drifting to somewhere unworldly where all that exists is Edward and I. My fingers clutched at the blanket first and then, when his hand finally drifted up and caressed my core through my underwear, the blanket wasn't enough so I clung to the most stable thing in my life, Edward. His fingers dipped inside and he stroked my clit slowly at first, all the while continuing his sucking on my lower stomach. When his fingers sped up, I lost it. My orgasm shook me and took me to a place where I couldn't form a coherent thought. I clutched to Edward, helplessly, begging him to come with me to the place I was drifting. It was a glorious place, the cool, the hot, the hardness of his body, the raindrops.

Wait raindrops? I was jerked out of my bliss by hundreds of tiny raindrops falling over my body. Edward growled, then chuckled and murmured something that sounded like "Damn it, if it's not Emmett, its rain…stupid cock blocks," before scooping me up in his arms and running away from the middle of the meadow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm having difficulty writing these last few chapters but your reviews make me want to continue, so please keep it up!

Disclaimer: In the New Year, I still don't own any of the characters as much as I've begged and pleaded with Stephanie, Santa Claus, and the toothfairy.

EPOV

Rain…after everything…damn rain…after all of her careful planning…when she's lying there and I'm finally touching her…and ready…rain…damn rain.

But Bella's safety comes first and I'd hate for her to catch pneumonia because we couldn't control our hormones enough to wait for another time. I'm beginning to think that fate doesn't want us to be intimate. There are too many obstacles for it to be just a coincidence.

I'm holding Bella in my arms running away from the center of the meadow, when she jerks herself free from my arms and starts running back. I wish for once I could just read her mind and figure out what on earth is going through her head. I don't know, so of course I chase after her. The rain is coming down in sheets now and if it weren't for my enhanced vampire sight I probably wouldn't even be able to find her in the downpour.

"Edward, the blankets, I can't just leave them here! Alice would kill me!" Bella yells to me as she's frantically grabbing up the ridiculous amount of blankets my sister had carefully left for us. I don't have time to listen to all this fuss over blankets as the love of my life is now thoroughly soaked from the rain. I scoop her up in one arm. I grab the blankets with the other arm and I move her to the side of the meadow. There's a leafy overhang there where she can at least somewhat keep dry while we wait for the rain to pass. No use running her through the woods at this point and giving her more of a chill.

When we get to the overhang, I sit her down gently and am pleased to see that it's mostly dry there. There is a curtain of rain falling from the ends of the leaves downward but the vegetation is so dense overhead that it's not seeping through. I turn to tend to the mess of blankets that have plastered themselves to my body in their drenched states.

"So nothing like having a future seeing best friend who can't warn you that it's going to rain, huh?" Bella started; trying to lighten the mood and ease the frustration that clouded the air in our private wilderness.

I chuckled at her to let her know that her attempts were not lost on me. One of the middle blankets was slightly less sopping than the rest. "Yeah, some talent that is…" I joked sarcastically as I turned around to hand Bella the blanket to warm her, but the sight I found warmed me instead. In the hurry of trying to get Bella to safety, I hadn't properly looked at her. Her hair was drenched, with tiny droplets falling from the strands to run down her body. Her t-shirt was clinging to her; leaving nothing to the imagination. The pale blue color provided just a hint of additional modesty than a plain white t-shirt would have under the wet circumstances. Her nipples prodded the drenched fabric seductively. Her pajama pants had been left to fend for themselves in the rain, so Bella's bottom half was tantalizingly covered by only the thin slip of material from her underwear. The low roar that caught in my throat surprised even me. Her head jerked up at the sound. In a word, she was irresistible and any thoughts of restraint flew out of my head as I dropped the forgotten blanket and pulled Bella to me.

The tension of surprise in her body quickly gave way to hot passion as I quickly closed the distance between us and my lips attacked hers mercilessly. In that one instant, the need to have her completely overpowered me and no boundaries existed for how close I needed her to me. We dueled back and forth for dominance in the kiss, with me coming out the victor again and again. Her soft sighs against my mouth and the way she pressed herself more fully against my body erased any thoughts of control that I held.

I felt her sway in my arms and realized, I hadn't let her breathe. I pulled back but only far enough to give her mouth freedom to gain oxygen. My own mouth amused itself on her neck and I could feel her blood pumping quicker through her body. All the playful games were gone now. My wanting was so completely focused on her warm body and I was all too aware of her fingers touching any free skin they could find on my body. Slow down, my brain screamed, and I tried, I swear I tried, but when she pulled away slightly and pulled her transparent t-shirt over her head shyly, I was gone and so was all rational thought. Tonight would be the night that Bella and I would be together fully. After 100 years of denying myself, that realization made the man in me take over. My lips immediately made their way to her right breast as she returned to me. The salty rain water created a cool mist on her skin and I could gladly smell that foul perfume smell give way to the intoxicating natural scent of Bella's body. My lips hiked the mountains of her breasts, pausing at each peak to enjoy her nipples more fully; pulling them into my mouth and suckling them until she was writhing and squirming beneath my caress. I needed to have better access to her. I pulled her into my arms. Her legs naturally curved their way around my waist as I backed her up so that her back was pressed against a rock sitting on top of a boulder. That can't be comfortable for her.

She pulled away for a moment, "Ouch! What is that a rock? It feels itchy though, " she giggled against at my frustration at the momentary distance between us. "If you'd come here and kiss me, you probably wouldn't even notice it anymore," I was desperate to kiss her more. I just need to pull her back into my lust filled world and she won't even notice that stupid rock. My lips leaned forward only to be evaded by her own as she reached behind herself and to mine and her surprise pulled out a large picnic basket.

"What in…?" she exclaimed as she opened the lid and pulled out a dry down comforter. "Okay, I take back anything bad I said about Alice's talent."

"Bella, my love, I'm grateful for Alice's talent too, but can we please not talk about my sister right now? I have much more pressing things to attend to, like for example, getting you out of the rest of your clothes and," I stopped, emphasizing the word clothes or lack thereof by running my eyes down her body slowly. Her body turned a gorgeous shade of rose just before my arms were pulling her to me with one arm and kissing her lips fully, while my other arm grabbed the down blanket and spread it on the slightly moist ground, "enjoying the fact that I'm not lusting for your blood right now." I emphasized my point by placing her gently on the comforter as my hand snaked down her body and my fingers found her warmth, cupping it first, and then dipping below her panties to stroke her and enjoy her as I had been before the stupid rain appeared. A soft moan fell upon my ears as I gently dipped a finger into her center. The tight silky warmth reminded me all too well of how it had felt to be inside of her for that brief moment in the bathroom. Now it was my turn to moan as I felt her hand caress me through my jeans. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even felt her hand approach. I pulled back from our tight embrace to look up at her heavenly brown eyes. Her breath was coming harder and her breasts rose and fell with each intake of air. Her lip was tucked between her teeth slightly, her telltale sign that she was thinking too hard, but also eliciting so many erotic thoughts in my brain.

Bella obviously was thinking too much at this point. My body filled with the urge to remedy that and I added an additional finger to her center below. Slowly, I pulled both fingers out then pushed them back in again. Bella's hands came down on my shoulders with each new sensation she experienced; pulling at my shoulder blades. Her hips moved to meet the thrusts of my hand as our tongues tangled together in passion. I decided it was time to push her over the edge. I wanted nothing more than to see her face while she peaked. I brought my thumb up to stroke her bundle of nerves while my fingers continued their pulsing in and out. Her body twitched at the contact and her stomach muscles tensed as she came closer. Her breathing was unsteady. "Edward please. I need…" Her eyes met mine with a desperate look. She needs this. I need to bring her this. I sped up the motions and her body contracted around my hand. Her fingers tightened in my shoulders and I'm pretty sure that if I was a human man, it may have even hurt. "Edward, oh Edward…" My name sounded like music from her lips as she let herself succumb to the feelings; crying out. Watching her come apart in my arms only intensified my own need, but I was determined to make this as painless as possible for her. I let her ride out her orgasm by placing gentle kisses along her neck and chest, until her breathing slowed again. She looked so gorgeous laying there with the dew mixing with her sweat. It took every shred of gentlemanly decency I had in me to pull my eyes up from her body to her eyes and what I found there surprised me.

"What is it, love?" I asked as I once again wished I knew what was going on behind those perplexing and determined eyes. She blushed when she realized I'd caught her in thought. It seems so silly that she would be embarrassed of anything given the nature of our embrace, but I'd be a liar if I said it didn't please me to see the redness rush to her cheeks. This was going to be good. "Bella?" I prodded, taking her neck with lips, tracing her jugular from her collar to her ear lobe.

"It's nothing…I was just…well..noticing that you had more clothes than me…and well…" she blushed deeper, "I was trying to find a way to remedy that situation. I want to touch you Edward." Who was I to deny any request from my true love. I moved away from her to unbutton my pants and was surprised that she followed after me, sitting up. "Edward, please, can I do that?" She didn't wait for my response but instead leaned up to pull me into a full on kiss. She says that I can dazzle, but in that moment everything else in the world went away and all I was aware of was Bella's lips moving against mine. When her tongue pressed at my lip asking for entrance, I was all too eager to comply. I became vaguely aware of her hands moving lower on my body, starting at my chest and trailing lower until she reached my belt. She started to unfasten it, but was having a hell of a time with it and taking much longer than I could possibly stand. Not to mention that her hand kept rubbing against my erection, exciting it more and more. I've mentioned that I can't stand waiting, but I was determined to let her do this if that's what she wanted.

"Dammit Edward, help me." Oh thank goodness. I unfastened the belt and the button at the top of my pants in the time it took her to turn her eyes up to look in mine. She looked so nervous, with her lip tucked between her teeth, but before I could check with her to make sure she still wanted to do this, she reached down and pushed down my trousers and boxers. To my embarrassment my cock sprang free of its constraints happily and then to my complete surprise, her hand wrapped gently around me. The warmth of her hand on my cock felt amazing and it was even more amazing when she started to stroke me gently at first then speeding up when she saw the reaction pulsing through my body. Her lips traced the lines of my chest as she continued stroking and her free hand reached below to caress my other male parts. I could feel myself coming close to climax and I as reluctant as I was, I knew I needed to put an end to this or leave it to chance as to whether or not we'd ever find another time alone to do this. I reached down reluctantly and moved her hand away from me.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh Edward, I'm sorry," she looked so devastated at the action. I looked her deep in the eyes, hoping she could understand by seeing the fiery passion in my eyes. My voice came out husky and raw, "No, please don't ever think that…it was actually…" if I could blush, I'm sure I would have, "too right…do you understand? I want to make sure that I can still please you, if that's still what you want." I waited for her understanding to appear on her face. Those few seconds were torture because in my mind I was playing with the what-ifs of the situation. What if she'd changed her mind? What if I couldn't do this? What if I hurt her? Luckily, the realization dawned quickly breaking me free of the torment my mind was inflicting on me.

"Oh," the nervousness was back in her face and in her voice, but she understood. "Edward, I love you."

"Bella, you are my world, and my life, and I love you more than I could have ever imag…" she cut me off with a kiss, obviously wanting this as much as I did. She leaned back on the blankets, pulling me on top of her. Her kisses were eager now, less slow and practiced. My own hands surprised me as they grasped greedily at her body. Her body responded instantly to every touch, warming not only her, but me as well.

"Edward, please…now…I need you," she brought the task at hand to the forefront of my mind, just as I was finally reconciling in my head how this was going to happen. I moved myself between her legs, and placed myself at the entrance, stroking her clit gently with my cock; trying to prepare her for the intrusion. Her body responded by pushing up closer to me. It was now or never. I checked her face again for any sign of reluctance, but all I saw there was desire and need. The warmth radiating from her center was amazing. I placed myself at her entrance and pushed in slightly. So far so good, I checked her face. Nervousness was overcoming me, and mixing with my desire to make her mine completely. What if I wasn't good at this? What if she bled? I checked her face to make sure she was adjusting to the intrusion.

As if she were the one who could read minds, her body shifted underneath mine, pushing me further into her depths with excruciating slowness. I met her barrier and I knew if this was to continue, she would have to feel pain. As much as I wanted her and I knew she wanted me, I didn't want to cause her pain. I held my breath; knowing that there may be some blood; before capturing her lips in a kiss, and pushing forward, claiming her completely. Heaven…somehow I had ended up in heaven despite all the villainous actions I'd done in my afterlife. Her soft, warm body surrounded my hard cold one as we were meant to do. Her lips pulled away from mine briefly and I could see discomfort in her eyes. I willed myself to keep still, to not move, to allow her body to adapt to the invasion. Resisting moving in that moment was more difficult than resisting her blood had been after James had injured her in the ballet studio. Every part of me that is male told me to take my own pleasure, but looking into Bella's eyes, I knew we would get there, but first I had to give her this moment. Soon, but seeming like an eternity, the pain in her eyes was replaced by something else. The fire had returned.

"Edward, is that it?" I tried not to let my ego be wounded at her question. Instead, I took it as a personal challenge. I needed to show her what making love was all about. "Oh no love, that was just the hard part, now we get to have fun." I pulled out gently. She shuddered beneath me at the friction. When I pulled out completely, I kissed her again. "Are you ready for the fun, my love?" I didn't give her time to answer before pushing back in completely. Her gasp was my reward. We were sloppy at first, both of us novices, becoming used to exploring each others' bodies in this way, but we found our rhythm soon enough and as her hips lifted to meet my thrusts, I knew that this was right. This was how love should be. My body tensed and I knew that her muscles squeezing around me were pulling me to my climax. I had to give her pleasure first. I sped up my thrusts, and her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me deeper into her. I moved my hand between us and softly stroked her clit as I continued moving within her. She was close. I sped up my motions, pushing into her and out of her at a faster pace. When I felt her muscles contract around me signifying she had reached her peak, I let myself go. With a final thrust, I released within her. Her body responded still, pulsing around my cock, continuing the pleasure again and again. My body collapsed on her and I don't know how but I somehow had the presence of mind to hold some of my weight on my forearm so I didn't crush her. Unnecessary breaths fell from my lips without me even having to think about it. If I had been a human male, I'm sure I would have fallen asleep immediately. As a vampire, I felt slightly tired. Bella's chest rose and fell beneath me. I pulled out of her and pulled her into my arms. She quickly nuzzled into my shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to my collar bone.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you, my love."

Her breathing slowed and I could hear her soft breaths as she drifted into sleep. I knew I would have to take her back to Charlie's but for now, I could let her sleep. Charlie wasn't quite close enough to the dock to worry about waking my love right now.

A/N—I am really sorry about the delay. I labored over this chapter for a long time. I saw Twilight 3 more times hoping for some inspiration and the one thing that inspired me in the movie is the scene where Bella and Edward are talking and it's raining and Edward has put Bella under leaves so she can be dry, but he's still out in the rain. Rob P. looks dead sexy with rain falling on him, so I had to play with that a little bit. I hope it turned out okay. It was a lot less light-hearted than the other chapters, but I thought the first time should be. Don't worry, they'll get back to having fun in the next chapters! Please review and I'll keep writing!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N—Okay look, I'm updating quickly again! So review. I've had 3000 hits on the chapter I posted yesterday, but only about 8 reviews. That makes me think people aren't liking the story anymore and that I should focus my efforts on my schoolwork instead….(ugh…please don't make me do that). Please review. I think I have some fun ideas for other things between Edward and Bella, but I'll only write them if there's an actual interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I've stopped asking Santa, etc and moved on for my quest for a magic genie inhabited lamp. If anyone knows where I can find one on ebay let me know. My three wishes would be: 1)Edward Cullen was real 2)Edward Cullen loved me instead of Bella Swan 3)Peace in the Middle East.

BPOV

_Feathers…everywhere…feathers…that stupid horse after jerking me about so much had dumped me off into a bag full of feathers. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't be because I just sank down in the feathers, until I realized I had kept sinking. I was going to hit the bottom of the bag and the ground if I kept falling, but the sensations were wonderful as the feathers caressed my skin. The ground was coming closer, but all I could do was giggle, instead of fear. My toes were so close to the ground…_

"Bella, sweetheart, I have to go now, Charlie will be up soon," I was slowly awaken from my dream by Edward's angelic voice and his cold lips against my forehead. I returned the realm of sanity in time to see his curious smirk play across his lips. "Feathers huh? Must have been pretty funny…you were giggling so much."

Oh no, had it all been a dream, had we really made love, or had that just been a part of my dream before that stupid horse picked me up? I searched my room quickly for any sign of whether or not it had really happened. I tried to slyly pick up the covers to see if I was naked, but Edward caught my hand. "What are you doing, Bella?"

I felt the color rise to my cheeks, and my hand reached up instinctively to push my wet hair behind my ear. Wait…wet hair? The rain…Edward in the rain…it all came flooding back, and I could feel my body light up with love and happiness and gratefulness.

"What's going on in there Bella? You are smiling ear to ear."

Edward had made love to me. I knew I should be embarrassed of the intimacy we had shared, but I couldn't be. I was so thankful that we'd shared it together and it had been perfect. I sat up quickly and moved to the end of the bed and grabbed Edward and let my lips do the talking. I worshipped the lips of the man I love and never wanted to stop worshipping them. All too soon, he pulled away, chuckling gently. "What was that for, Miss Swan?" he questioned playfully pulling me into his lap.

"Well Mr. Cullen, ugh that sounds too much like Carlisle, Edward, I had a dream that a big scary vampire took me deep into the woods and had his way with me." I bit my lip seeing if he would play along.

"And there were birds around? Because you kept giggling about feathers. Did the vampire attack some birds?" Edward questioned, obviously confused by that one small detail.

I moved to straddle Edward's lap; placing my arms around his neck, and kissing his neck, "Nope, the vampire didn't attack any birds…" I traced his jawline with my mouth, "but he did attack me." I captured Edward's mouth in with my own, hoping he could feel the passion I felt at the remembrance of our love. He growled against my lips, his hands moving to my hips and pushing me back on the bed easily, but somewhat roughly by Edward standards. The frame of the bed hit the wall, making a loud clack, as Edward's lips attacked my neck. And then… he was gone. I looked around confused before I heard the footsteps in the hallway. I panicked; looking around my room. Would Charlie be able to tell? I hope not. I don't want to have that conversation. Would anyone be able to tell? Do I look different now? I stood in front of my mirror examining myself for marks. Edward must have put me in pajamas upon our return, because the skin I could see didn't have any markings.

"Bells, are you okay in there?" Charlie's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to wake you, I knocked my knee on the bedframe," I responded. That was plausible enough. Silly, clumsy Bella, always hitting stuff.

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked. It was nice for him to respect my space, though I had the sneaking suspicion he just wanted to check to see that my room was Edward-free.

"Sure come on in." The moment of truth. Calm yourself Bella. Calm yourself.

Charlie entered my room and sure enough did a quick sweep of the perimeter for any signs that a boy was there. He walked over to my closet carefully, before opening the door swiftly, "So..umm..what outfit are you going to wear today?"

"Edward's not here dad." I said dryly. It wasn't a lie after all. Edward wasn't there at that present moment.

"Can't a father just be interested in his daughters…uhh…clothes and stuff?" Charlie tried to cover his tracks.

"Not MY father. I can read you like a book. What do you want for breakfast? I'll go start cooking, since we're both up," I replied back. I couldn't be mad at even Charlie's prodding this morning. This morning felt like a whole new morning to a whole new life.

"Aren't you going to be late if you cook Bella? It's almost 7:30."

"Wait, what?" I looked at the clock and sure enough.

"I'll leave you to your panicked rush. I'll grab some cereal," Charlie grinned as he evacuated the girl tornado that was about to occur.

I began to rush around the room, panicking. Only then did I notice that my muscles were sore. A shower would be needed. I can just skip homeroom. I jumped in the shower and washed quickly and ran shampoo and conditioner through my hair which was decidedly more tangled today than it had ever been before. The hot waves of the shower against my body helped to calm my muscles slightly, but I felt like I'd run a marathon. My hips had little bruises on them, where I can only assume, Edward had been holding. I blushed at the thought. What was I going to wear today? What do you wear the day after you lose your virginity? What could I wear to make sure he still loved me today? I had to look absolutely great so he didn't regret wasting his first time on such a plain person. Why, oh why, couldn't this be a Bella Barbie day? I grabbed a towel and rushed back to my bedroom across the hall, glad that Charlie left the closet door open, I scanned my wardrobe, but nothing looked satisfactory. I finally settled on the outfit I had worn the first time I'd gone to the Cullen's house. Edward had seemed to like it so I pulled on the khaki skirt and blue sweater. I started to apply eye liner like Alice had shown me last year before the prom, but poked myself in the eye and decided that one non-eye-popping girlfriend was better than a pirate girlfriend with an eye patch, which is what I would be if I continued to place sharp objects near my face. I rushed downstairs and to the truck, heading for school, with a mix of anxiety, nervousness, and excitement to see Edward again. This morning when he left my room seemed like a decade ago.

Upon pulling into the parking lot at school, I was pleased to see Edward leaning against his shiny Volvo; looking just like a statue of the perfect man. My eyes caught his and I had to make a conscious effort to remember all the steps to getting out of the car. Put truck in park, turn off key, take key from ignition, open door, hop out of truck, try not to fall…all these habitual tasks just seemed like roadblocks in my path to seeing Edward and I resented every one. I hopped out of the truck and Edward's face lit up. He rushed to me; slightly faster than human paced and scooped me up and twirled me around before leaning me back against the truck and reaching down to kiss me softly. "I missed you so much," he whispered against my lips. I pulled back to look in his eyes and he was smiling. My Edward was actually beaming back at me. There was no brooding or sadness or carefulness, he looked like any other teenage boy in love, and I couldn't have loved him more than in that moment. All of the worry and anxiety melted away and there was just me and Edward. The whole world could have crashed around me and I wouldn't have noticed because I was staring into the eyes of the other part of me. Edward slung his arm around me and walked me towards the building. It's a good thing he did because the last thing I was focused on was where my feet were falling on the ground. My eyes locked with his and didn't leave them. All day passed with him grinning at me like we were sharing some secret. I overheard Jessica Stanley observing the same thing in the hallway, "Edward Cullen, he looks, almost, happy today. He's probably taking drugs." But I couldn't even let Jessica ruin my day. The day passed the same way. It was Edward and I and the rest of the world could go to hell in a handbasket and I wouldn't care. At lunch, we sat at the table, Edward reaching up to twirl a piece of my hair in his fingers; before stealing a kiss when the lunch monitor wasn't looking.

I actually jumped a foot when Alice's voice interrupted our moment. I had forgotten she was there. As my eyes met her, I immediately blushed redder than the tomato on my salad. Alice knew. She was in on our little secret, and I wonder given the nature of Jasper and her relationship, if he wasn't in on it too.

"Sorry to interrupt Bella, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go shopping this evening with me. I need to pick up some things in Port Angeles and would love it if you could accompany me. It can be a girl's night. Leave the guys at home!"

Alice seemed to inwardly chuckle a little at my blush. Maybe she was actually not going to demand we talk about this. I mean it should be icky, he's kind of her brother. What had she said leave the guys at home? That was the last thing I wanted to do; be separated from Edward. I looked at him pleadingly; hoping beyond hope that he would get me out of this. I thought I saw Edward nod, the kind of silent nod he gives when he's having a silent conversation with one of his family members, but I shook it off as my imagination.

"Bella, my sweet, as much as I would love to stay here with you all evening, you should probably go with Alice. I need to hunt tonight." He emphasized the word need. I guess things hadn't been as painless as I'd thought last night; at least not for him. So shopping with Alice was agreed upon and I silently dreaded the drive to Port Angeles. What were the chances that she would actually refrain from girl talk? I would have to make sure to bring my iPod.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N---To all the faithful readers—I am really sorry this chapter has taken so long. I just started going back to school for a MS degree and it took me by surprise how much work it actually is, so unfortunately its sucked the creativity out of my brain and left me a vegetable a lot of the time. *falls at the feet of her readers and begs* Please, please, please forgive me! Anyways…here's the chapter and I'll try to be better about quicker updates! Now, leave some love in the review area! Oooo you're also going to get a cameo of Alice POV today!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…I'm going to Seattle in March though to hopefully convince Rob P. and Jackson R. that they are meant for me…both of them…We'll see how that conversation goes, but yeah….I still don't own anything at this point: no characters, no universe, nothing.**

BPOV

The day passed too quickly after I had the shopping deadline in my head. I called Charlie from my cell phone; hoping and hoping that he would be suspicious of shopping with Alice, but I had forgotten how much Charlie respected and adored Alice, so after a confirmation that Edward would not be accompanying us, Charlie all-too willingly gave me the go ahead.

"Charlie agreed to the trip?" Edward asked as we were walking out of our last class of the day.

"Yep, unfortunately, which reminds me, nice backup back there! You're supposed to help the one you love—not hand her over to the torturer!" I retorted jokingly pushing against his shoulder.

"Overdramatic much? Anyway, I feel so much better when you're with some member of my family when I'm away because then at least I can know that you are being watched after by someone who has the slightest chance of protecting you from calamity!" Edward was so flirty today, joking and touching me. Gone were the careful barriers we'd maintained for so long. As he backed me up against the Volvo, he whispered in my ear roughly, "Besides, you look so tempting, I need to hunt. Then I can spend the rest of the week with you…completely…if you'd like that."

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, as his cool breath tickled my senses and he came closer to my body against the sleek car. "I always want you…" I felt the warmth fill my cheeks as I tried my best to dazzle the dazzle-master, "completely." I couldn't resist leaning up to give him a soft kiss as I felt him groan against my mouth. The kiss which had been, well let's be honest, not as innocently plotted as it may have seemed to Edward, quickly escalated as Edward deepened it eagerly. His arms wrapped around my waist and there was no barrier between us except the layers of coats and shirts and undergarments as he pressed me more against the car. My body fought his pressure, trying to counteract his strength and push myself more against him.

"Wow, I never would have taken you as the exhibitionist type Bella," an unwelcome pixie-like voice intruded on my heaven, "I mean this is more of a crowd than Emmett and Rosalie have ever fetched." Edward pulled away and chuckled. When had he picked me up? When had my legs wound around his hips? When had the crowd of 30 of my peers assembled to watch the free show? I buried my head in Edward's chest. Most importantly, how many years was it going to take for the redness to leave my cheeks?

"What are you laughing at Edward Cullen? You're supposed to be the responsible one! You know I lose sight of anything and everything when you kiss me like that!" I punched Edward lightly in his chest as I finally looked up from his chest. Luckily the crowd was dying down at this point, now that they realized they weren't going to get a free porno in the middle of the school parking lot. How mortifying! Hopefully our little show wouldn't get back to Charlie either or the restrictive rules may be back in full swing.

APOV

I can't say I was surprised to find Bella wrapped around Edward in the parking lot. As much as I didn't want to think about Edward's sex life, I knew how many feelings those two had for each other, once Edward could finally move past his insecurities and fears, the dam was bound to break. It was refreshing to see Bella so happy, but even more to see Edward so gleeful. Ever since I'd known him, he'd been the brooding one, even moreso than Rosalie. He tried to act like it wasn't hard for him, being the only one not paired up, but I know it couldn't have been easy on him, and you could see that tiny bit of sadness right behind his eyes. Bella took that sadness away and now that he realized he could trust himself to be with her, well, I'd never seen Edward that happy. Even my visions couldn't have predicted the distinct change in his persona.

As much as I hated to break up their little exchange, there was shopping to do and I had been given a special mission for the afternoon: distract Bella. Edward was planning something wonderful and as much as he hated to be away from Bella, he needed some time alone to plot.

How funny it must be to blush and be surprised by things. Bella's face was a distinct pink as she took in her audience in the parking lot. Edward's face had a different reaction, almost scaring me that he wouldn't be leaving Bella's side no-matter how much the need was there. His face was a mixture of unconditional love, overpowering lust, slight annoyance (probably directed at me)and a splash of cockiness.

"So Bella, are you ready for the shopping trip?" I had to break the silence and remind them of the plans lest they forget!

'_Remember Edward, you asked me to take her! That means you actually have to let her go' _I spoke silently to Edward. His eyes looked briefly to the sky and then to the ground.

"Bella, have fun with Alice tonight. I'll hate being apart from you, but," he leaned closer to her to whisper, as if I couldn't hear, "I'll come to your room later tonight. I love you." He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. I could see that this wasn't getting us to the mall any quicker, and if I didn't pull Bella away, well we may not be making it to the mall in time to do any human-speed shopping.

"Come on Bella! Edward will be here forever…there's time for that later…there isn't however and endless timeframe for getting the ski outfits we're going to need for the Senior Ski Trip next weekend!"

I was actually extremely excited about outfitting myself in some cute ski garbs! I hadn't skied in over 30 years so obviously I needed a few new things.

I escorted Bella over to Carlisle's Mercedes which I'd borrowed for the occasion. I knew Bella was going to immediately go for the stereo to avoid any girl talk I might try to have about her recent ventures, but honestly, I wasn't eager to hear about it. Well, not much of it, but if she thought she could outwit me, then she has another thing coming.

"So Bella, what do you want to get at the mall?"

"Well, umm, I don't really need anything. Maybe some lip gloss. I don't think a mixture of skiing and me is a very good idea, so I'll probably be spending a lot more time in the lodge rather than on the slopes. Does Edward ski?" Her eyes twinkled at just the mention of his name. I didn't think it was possible for her to love him nearly as much as he obviously loved her, but apparently it is. She's in deep.

"I've never skied with Edward, but I know that they all skied quite a bit the last time they were in Denali. Lip gloss—I know the perfect one! We'll have to try a few. Maybe get more than one in different shades! The one I'm thinking of almost matches that blush that was in your cheeks back in the parking lot."

"Was it that bad? It's his fault really, he should know that I lose track of everything when he kisses me," the blush crept back into her cheek at the remembrance of her most recent oblivious to the world moment.

"Honestly Bella, just from an outside perspective, I think you've done the impossible. You've somehow managed to make Edward stop analyzing everything. From the look on his face, he really wasn't in a place to be making decisions either. He was as lost in the kiss as you were."

"Oh." Bella looked smug as she tucked her lip between her teeth. Its almost like she has no idea the effect she has on my brother. A little smug would do her good. As her dearest friend, I am going to make it my duty to give hersome confidence, but I'd have to find a way to do it without scaring the poor girl to death. Something tells me this isn't the time for a trip to the erotic lingerie store. We'd have to work up to that. Maybe in a few years (she'll come around I'm sure).

Bella needed guidance in the worst way possible, but how to approach the subject without having her jump out of the car, get hurt, and Edward kill me, was proving to be a difficult puzzle.

"While we're at the cosmetics store, we can pick up some good concealer that should conceal the mark on your neck too! No one will be able to even tell it's there. That might save you from some awkward explanations with Charlie."

Her hand darted to the car's vanity mirror with speed bordering on vampire-like. She scoured her neck and found the distinct purple mark on her collar bone. "Oh no! There's one THERE too. I can't believe I got out of the house this morning without Charlie questioning how I went to bed bruise-free and woke up with one!"

"There's one THERE too? Where's the other one Bella?" I couldn't help but tease her a bit. She needs to get used to girl talk.

She gave me a look and I didn't have to be a mind-reader to interpret the look combined with the fierce blush to realize that it must be in a really good place! This car ride may prove to be more interesting than I'd envisioned it being.

We pulled into the mall, and as usual I pulled Bella from store to store, loading her up with only the absolute essentials. Her mind wasn't with me and the glorious shopping though. Her mind was back in Fork's with a certain brother of mine. As we passed Victoria's Secret, I could feel the tension rush through her body. Please! Did she really think I would take her to get lingerie already? "We won't work that in today Bella…unless you want to!" She sped up her step and moved us quickly away from the overly pink store.

When we'd found all the lipgloss, ski outfits, and just a few new pairs of boots, that we could carry, we headed back to the Mercedes and loaded it with the purchases. I could barely see Bella through the mountain of bags. This may be the best time to approach the topic of talking with her. We sped away from the parking lot and started down the road.

"Bella, you know I think of you as my sister right? My slightly less fashionable, slightly less coordinated sister?" I started.

Bella chuckled and I could hear her lips curl into a smile. "I think of you as a sister too Alice. You've done so much for me, I could never deserve a sister like you!"

"Well, and there's no pressure here, but if you ever did want to talk about anything, please know that I'm here for you."

I could see her pondering my words out of the corner of her eye; trying to decide whether this was an invasive comment or if I was genuine. She reached over and touched my hand. "Thanks Alice—for everything."

A/N—Okay so sorry about this being a bit of fluff, but I thought we needed a little deviation from the normal lemons to add a little bit of story. Plus I had to drag Edward away for a chapter. It was necessary but a little evil. I'm going to try to be better at updating. This story is coming to an end soon, just as a heads up.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep at night because I don't own Edward Cullen or Emmett Cullen… or heck.. I'd even settle for Jasper Cullen..I own nothing….Also No Kids/Pre-teens/Teens(under 17) should be reading this story! Its rated M for a reason... turn away now if you have to worry about your parents walking in…

A/N—I started a forum over at Twilighted! I'm putting teasers up as I get the chapters written and I'd love to hear some feedback and convos over there about the story. I love suggestions about where to go next, because this being my first long fanfic, I really don't have an outline, I just go where I want to go at the time. Anyways, my forum is located under Alternate Universe—Sneaking Around. Please come visit me! There are chocolate martinis for all who come chat! Also, this chapter is extra long and I really hope you like it! If you like it, review, and then come chat with me on Twilighted because I love to talk about all things Twilight! (except for Jacob…I love to not acknowledge that he exists)

EPOV

Where were they? I had asked Alice to distract Bella for a little while—NOT four hours. At this rate, by the time they got back we'd just have to deposit Bella directly back at Charlie's. Annoying pixie—helpful alright. At this moment though, that's debatable. I could see Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eye and wondered if he could really appropriately interpret my emotions at this very moment in time. Being away from Bella was always torture, but right now it was worse. Bella and I had made love and I hadn't killed her in the process. I was ecstatic at that fact. At the same time though, my intense need to protect her had increased exponentially. I never believed that I could feel even more drawn to Bella, but now that she held that last piece of my heart, any moments apart from her seemed too much. I wanted…no… I needed her back safely in my arms…NOW. Which brings me back to the pixie formerly known as my sister soon to be known as She Who Shops Alone.

"Come on Eddie. You're not even trying to win," Emmett's voice boomed drawing my attention partially back to the Mario Kart game on the screen. Emmett's DK was nearing the finish line and my Luigi was continuously running into a wall. As I was finally steering him back on course, I heard a noise which could only be likened to an angel's chorus--tires on the gravel driveway. Poor Luigi would have to find his own way out of the damn corner. My chest had its own mission-- to be reunited with its heart.

I darted to the door like a man with a mission. Before Alice or Bella had a chance to touch the door knob, I flung it open, pushed Alice out of the way and scooped Bella up in my arms. I was halfway up the stairs before I heard Alice mumble, "nice to see you too Edward." Bella squealed at me and playfully punched my chest.

Esme had gone to the hospital to chat with Carlisle on his supper break. I don't think she had expected Bella to come back to the house at all. There was no telling when she would be back so I had to make the most of the time we had together alone—as quickly as possible. I tried to reign in my strength as I kicked the door to my room open, but it was hard to remember anything with Bella's warmth pressing against me in my arms. Her little punches had stopped brief moments ago and she had decided to take advantage of her position in my arms to press her soft lips against my neck. I slammed the door shut behind us and pushed Bella's back up against it. Her legs wrapped around my hips instinctually.

"Did you miss me?" she questioned me as her hot breath danced against my hear and she nibbled on my ear lobe.

Could she really not tell? I mean I could hardly control myself. I was fighting an inward battle of right and wrong to keep myself from throwing her into the Volvo and driving as far away from Forks and nosy parents as we could get. And if she doubted how much I'd missed her physically—well that should not be something she would doubt with Little Eddie prodding and poking at her hoping to get a proper hello.

I pulled away to check her eyes. Her eyes could hide no secrets and when I pulled away my heart jumped to see the playfulness there. No doubt. No regret. No frustration. Just pure playful happiness. I figured I'd play along.

"Well you know, we've been spending so much time together lately…I'd kind of missed hanging out with my brothers. I'd been promising Emmett to pulverize him in Mario Kart…so you know…..YES of course I missed you. Bella, any moment that you're not right here in my arms, I'm missing you. EVERY moment." I punctuated my sentenced with kisses directly on her lips. Her lips curled up in a smile as our kiss deepened exponentially. My tongue darted out to ask for entrance to her mouth, but before it could knock on the door, her mouth opened hungrily and welcomed me in. Her arms pulled me closer against her body, which even through her thick coat was pressing tantalizingly against my own body seeking the closeness that I was hoping for as well.

I pulled away reluctantly only to let her breathe before diving back into the kiss like my life depended on it. When I pulled back again, I was worried to see her face completely red.

"Bella, are you alright? You're red." I released my hold on her slightly, lowering her to the ground. She wavered when her feet hit the ground and I held her up.

"Please don't overreact Edward. This is going to sound strange but I'm just really hot."

How stupid could I be? I hadn't even given her time to take off her coat when she'd gotten in the house. That combined with the physicality of us being so close together and the fact that I had turned on the heat so that Bella wouldn't be uncomfortable probably had all combined together to boil her!

I carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on the comforter. I helped her unzip her coat and darted to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth so that she could return to a normal temperature.

When I returned, she had rid herself of her coat revealing a devilish piece of low cut torture pretending to be a shirt. "Edward, where are Esme and Carlisle?" Her face was returning to its normal color but some blush remained in her cheeks. I hope I know where this conversation is going. Oh please..let this conversation be going where I think it's going. Calm down Edward. Don't push her. She may not be ready again yet. There was some pain involved…maybe she hadn't recovered. Give her time.

My voice came out shakier than I had anticipated as I battled Little Eddie for control over my brain waves and fought a battle for dominance over my eyes and their desire to rake over the gorgeous body of the woman I love. "Carlisle had the late shift at the hospital. Esme went over to meet him for his supper break since it's kind of awkward for him to sit alone in the cafeteria…not eating."

Her voice came out low, in almost a whisper as she tucked her lip between her teeth. Oh her mind was definitely in the same place as mine and I couldn't be happier about it. "Edward..could.."

I didn't let her finish her thought. I quieted her question before she could ask. I let my lips know that they had won the fight and that they could claim their spoils. They all too greedily dove into their mission with passion that had been stored up all evening. She smiled against my mouth as best she could and then met the onslaught with her own fiery desire. A nagging voice in the back of my brain reminded me that we needed to be quick—Esme would not be happy to find us to blatantly ignoring her and Charlie's rules. Bella silenced that nagging to a quiet whisper when she brought her delicate hand up to my shoulder and pushed me over on my back (okay so I did give her a little assistance. It wouldn't do for her to get a hernia—that would end fun time). As I landed with a thud with my back to the mattress, Bella chuckled at me before pulling her right leg over my body and straddling my hips. Even fully clothed this woman could be the death of me if I wasn't already dead. My hands found their way to the edge of her t-shirt and ran along the edge where her skin met her jeans. Her silky skin waited there just begging to be caressed. I tried to push her shirt higher, but she pushed my hands away and leaned over to the bedside lamp to turn it off. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the lack of lighting did nothing to impair my enhanced ability of sight. I didn't tell her directly—but when her hands snaked down her body and pulled the shirt over her head, I'm pretty sure my body told her that she could not have been more beautiful in that moment.

Like a magnet drawn to metal my hands found their way to her chest; caressing her nipples lightly through the thin cup of her bra. I will never tire of the way they pebble up to my touch. It's like an erotic magic show watching Bella's reaction to my touch. A shiver went down her spine as I became increasingly frustrated with the simple fabric. Now there are times in my life when I wonder if Bella is actually the mind-reader because she always seems to know exactly what I want and need. No sooner had the thought of ripping the cloth to shreds entered my mind, than Bella reached down between her breasts and found the blessed snap; releasing herself from the confines of the fabric and bringing me to the glory that is her breasts. Once again, I was very pleased with my ability to see in the dark. I was also appreciating this new side of Bella. Bella is a girl who knows what she wants—I had been a fool to ever try denying her in the first place. She leaned down against me ; pulling me into a heated kiss while her hands snaked and pulled in my hair. Her breasts were pressed firmly against the fabric at my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back pulling her harder against me. I couldn't tell if the moan that erupted between us was me or her or both of us together. Something in that kiss pulled the trigger on the starter pistol of a sprint to the finish.

She pulled away from my lips suddenly; her eyes meeting my own in the dark and stared into the confines of my being for a moment that felt like eternity. What I saw in her eyes was need. She needed me right then and I needed her right then and it needed to happen NOW. The contract we had both signed in that stare was finalized—and now we were both very eager to get the process started. Bella broke the gaze first; her eyes travelling down from my face to my chest and lower where I was still fully clothed. She scowled against the darkness and started angrily on the ridiculous amount of buttons on my button down shirt. I took that moment to show her how ready I was by taking her hips in my hands and rubbing her warmth against the strain in my pants. She gasped a little and started more furiously working at the blessed buttons. My hands moved from the sides of her hips to the front of her jeans and was really glad to only find one button there. I was really proud of myself as I undid that button and lowered her zipper—because I didn't destroy Bella's clothes even though Little Eddie was begging me to remember that I could be inside of her now if I just shredded both of our remaining clothing. Bella's simple blue cotton panties peeked out through the gape in her pants; such simple fabric but on her body they perfectly decorated but did not distract me from the beauty of her skin. I leaned up and kissed her belly button teasingly. Bella's hips much to my pleasure had continued the movements I had started earlier and I was now harder than I'd ever been. Any need that I'd thought I'd felt before was now was maxed out now. I had to have her. And from the looks of her frustration with the button on my pants (she had given up on getting rid of my shirt), Bella had to have me too.

She finally succeeded with this damn button just as I was silently vowing to wear sweatpants for the rest of my existence. I lifted my hips (and her consequently since she was still riding me through my clothes) and allowed her to push them out of the way and down to my ankles where I kicked both the boxers and the pants across the room. I could not be bothered by the resulting crash from where they landed. I'd deal with that later. Bella seemed positively gleeful when she saw how hard I was for her and I decided it was time to make sure she was just as aroused. I pulled her down into a kiss. Her movement to my lips had her wet warmth gently caressing my penis in her folds. She was moist and hot and heaven, but I needed to make sure that she was ready to handle me again so soon after her first time. My hands melted against her body tracing circles along her ribcage and the small of her back. My kisses moved to her shoulder and down her arm, all the way to her fingers and hands. My own hands had found her core and were gently writing love poems in script across her clit. My lips caressed her wrist in a passionate kiss. Bella's breath was coming quicker now as my mouth returned back up her body; this time travelling on the inside of her arm with kisses along her blood vessel, to the crook of her elbow, to the extremely soft skin of her inside upper arm. Bella was pushing herself against my hand as she panted Edward under her breath. I could feel her orgasm shake her as she rode her path to liberation. She collapsed against my body and I was content holding her like that with the glow of satisfaction glossing her skin. She recovered quickly and when her eyes met mine again, I could see she was up to something as her lips curled into a grin against my shirt-clad chest. Before I could realize what was happening, Bella had raised herself up and was lowering herself onto my rock hard shaft. She enveloped the head within her body and I had to really focus my attentions on not thrusting up. I wanted to let this be hers. This orgasm would belong to Bella completely and totally. She moved with excruciating slowness as her body descended further down my cock. Her mouth fell open as she felt me fill her more with each inch she went down until I was filling her completely. My held fell back on the pillow and if I had been human I know I would have had beads of sweat running down my forehead at the complexity of restraint it took me to stay still for her. My body needed to move. No sooner had I thought it than Bella began rocking her hips against my pole. Her breath began panting as she discovered how to move herself on me to make me hit her more pleasurable points. When her head rolled back and "Edward, please" escaped her lips, I could be passive no longer. I grabbed her hips and began meeting her downward thrusts with my own upward ones. My body was mirroring hers; trembling with need as we became more frantic in our movements. I knew she was close and my own body had been ready to go for a while. I was determined though, I needed her to get as much pleasure as I was. Again, Bella reads minds. I thought it and she fell apart on top of me; screaming my name at a volume that I didn't know she had in her. Her walls clamped around me and that was clue enough for me that I could finally release. With one final thrust, I released inside of her. Her body continued to milk me as my orgasm overtook my whole being; before collapsing on my chest with Little Eddie taking a nap inside of her. We lay just like that in post-coital bliss; relishing in the silence of the blissful moment. I kissed the top of her head and brushed the hair and the sweat off of her forehead to plant another kiss there before taking her bruised lips gently with mine. I could stay like this forever.

"I could stay like this forever." Bella whispered against my mouth. My Bella could be a mind reader.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas. All the brilliance of the Twilight characters is the genius work of S Meyers. I wish I was her…she gets to play with Edward every day…

A/N—Please review… it lets me know you care! Sorry for the delay on the chapter. Personal reasons kept me from writing for a couple weeks. Please visit me on Twilight in my thread which is under Alternate Universe! I need more people to chat with! Thanks to elphabacy35 for lighting a fire under my butt to get off my tail and get this chapter out!

BPOV

Sometimes I wonder if Edward is lying to me when he says he can't read my mind. Maybe he's just that good. My muscles are sore and achy and I haven't quite been able to move and stop smushing Edward. But I'm still enjoying the moment, after making love, with my handsome, sexy, man of a boyfriend. Is it always going to be that good? Every time I wanted him or needed him he was right there doing what I'd hoped he'd do. It was like I had a playbook and before I could yell out the call, he was already in formation ready for action. I just used a football analogy—living with Charlie must be rubbing off on me. Ugh..Charlie..buzz kill. Why did I have to bring my father and his stupid football into my bliss bubble?

I reluctantly stretched out my arms and legs; finally rolling off of Edward. The friction of his body leaving mine almost convinced me to stay. ALMOST. I'd nearly forgotten we were at Edward's house. All points of time, space, location, seem to fly out the window when Edward touches me…especially when he touches me as intimately as he did moments ago. His strong arms wrapped around me and I felt sleep start to overcome me as he hummed my lullaby softly against my ear.

I don't know how much time passed, but I was stirred from my sleep by a gruff whispering against my ear. "Bella, God I hate to disturb you right now. Bella…" Whoever was trying to pull me out of this pleasant dream should be strung up by their toenails. The naggingly seductive voice was persistent though as it continued its prodding and prying onslaught against my heavy eyelids. "Bella, Alice says Esme will be home in 7 minutes, we really need to get moving or risk her wrath. Bella….Bella…" Oh stupid sexy voice, doesn't it know that I'm in my happy place. I should not have to move from my happy place. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow. I felt a low growl against my neck. "Bella. I don't want to move either, but I also would like the chance to have you in my bed again sometime…BELLA" A grumble roared through the room surrounding me and then it was peaceful again and I felt cool lips against the skin of my back. Oh good, I've returned to my happy dream. Cool hands trailed up the sides of waist and out to my fingertips caressing me before travelling down again to my rib cage where the finger toyed and then…."OH MY GOD, EDWARD STOP TICKLING ME! STOP, PLEASE!!"

"I'm sorry darling, but you wouldn't let me play fair and Esme will be home in 5 minutes now." Edward's hair was askew even more than normal. His eyes alight in playfulness and most importantly he was still gloriously and wonderfully naked. I'm not sure which attribute had the biggest impact on me, but the combination made me forget the English language and pull him down on top of me; flush against my naked self. My lips came up to meet Edward's and I could feel his grip on reality join mine in non-existent land. He fought first to pry himself away, but oh so quickly succumbed to my womanly wiles. It wasn't hard to miss it when his body woke up against mine and his hands trailed along my flesh pulling me closer to him rather than pushing me away. I was going to win the most important battle: the battle to stay in bed with the man I love! My joy was short-lived though as another nagging voice interfered with my joy filled moment. "Bella and Edward if you don't come out this minute, the next person I'm sending up will be Emmett who is all too eager to give you a play by play of everything he's heard this evening," Alice's sing-song voice came through the door. Edward growled and jumped up from the bed, threw a blanket over me, and jerked open the door. "Alice, has anyone ever told you that you are increasingly annoying?" he snapped at her, much to Alice's surprise, completely nude. Guess he hadn't been planning on that course of action.

"Ugh…put some clothes on! And I recommend Bella do the same and quickly because you have approximately 180 seconds before Esme walks through the door and you should be sitting downstairs by the time she does or prepare for one ticked off Esme."

That was enough to jerk me out my bliss. I loved Esme too much to do anything to inflict her wrath.

Edward slammed the door shut just as I was sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but it looks like we will have to continue that later." He kissed my lips fleetingly. How cruel could he be? My pulse sped up with just the brush of his lips and I had to remind myself that I had some urgent dressing to do. I grabbed around for my clothes, finding them in many places throughout the room. Edward was already re-dressed and in the corner inspecting bits and pieces of some sort of electric device that had somehow been broken in the process.

"What happened to your stereo Edward?" He reached into the rubble and pulled out his boxer shorts.

"I guess I got a little careless. I've been needing a new stereo anyway." He looked at me sheepishly and I was tempted to say to hell with the wrath and pull him back into bed. He must have seen my lust written on my face because he let out a growl and helped me put my shirt back on. I thought I heard him murmur under his breath something about dressing instead of undressing, but I couldn't catch it completely because he threw me on his back and darted us down to the living room where Emmett was smiling like a cat who'd swallowed a canary. I cringed at the thought of what he was holding back and how long it would take for him to not hold back.

"Bella—have you even looked at yourself?" Alice's voice was shrill if bells could ever be referred to as shrill. "Your hair…." She darted out of the room and before I knew what was happening she was yanking tangles out of my skull swiftly. "Now get rid of those grins because I have a feeling we'd be in just as much trouble if she finds out I brought you back here unsupervised." I tried my best to think of sad thoughts…I really did, but Edward was drawing circles on the palm of my hand with his finger and all I could think was how much I wished he was drawing those circles elsewhere on my body.

"Edward, that's not helping matters much," Jasper warned him, looking at me with a smirk, while curiously pulling a pillow into his lap. I didn't have time to think about that thought much because Esme had pulled open the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Esme's sweet voice came into the living room.

"Hi Esme," I tried to look as innocent as possible but I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. Evading the truth is something that doesn't come naturally to me. Luckily, I can always count on Emmett to fill silence. From time to time though—I wouldn't necessarily call that lucky.

"Bella just CAME back from shopping. It sounded like she had a really, really good time, huh Edward?" Emmett's voice boomed. I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Oh really? What did you buy Bella?" Esme replied sweetly.

"Oh Bella," Emmett interrupted me again, "ARRIVED back with so many things she was absolutely SCREAMING about how EXCITED she was. Edward even SCREAMED with her."

If I thought I had a chance at taking Emmett and knocking that big dumb grin off of his face, he would be walking around mouthless right now. I could feel the blush shooting up my cheeks.

"Wow, thank you Emmett. Bella, I thought you didn't like shopping," Esme replied, obviously slightly confused by Emmett's avid interest in providing the details of my shopping excursion.

"Yes well I think Alice—" I started but Emmett interrupted me again.

"Well it seems Bella has had a change of heart lately. She's up for trying all sorts of new things recently. I'm sure pretty soon she'll have shopping bags in the car, on the bed, on the floor, on the table, in the woods, on the subway, in the police cruiser, all over this house, in the garage---" Edward sharply cut Emmett off all the while ripping him to shreds with his eyes. I guess its times like this that vampires are glad they don't have to worry about sleeping with one eye open.

"Well as enthusiastic as Emmett seems to be about shopping lately, Rose should obviously take him with her more. It seems Emmett has come in touch with his feminine side. None the less, Bella needs to be taken home and I'm not allowed alone with her, so who wants the honors?" Edward chimed.

Please be Alice. Please be Alice. Please not Emmett. Please not Emmett.

Thank God for miracles, because Alice piped up just as Emmett was opening his mouth to volunteer to mortify me more on the way home. Edward stood up gracefully and held his hand out to me. "Alice, Bella will be ready in a moment, we'll be waiting outside."

Edward walked me out the front door to where Alice's car was waiting sans Alice.

"So, will you have a brother named Emmett tomorrow?" I said curling my arms around Edward's neck and looking up playfully in his gorgeous eyes.

"Nope..he is dead to me," Edward's mouth grinned and his voice sang as he bent down to kiss my lips chastely.

"I love you, you know," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, always," he answered sweetly.

The ride away from Edward was getting harder and harder. Why do we have to endure this? Why should I ever have to leave him?


End file.
